Le passé d'un pharaon et d'une déesse
by Saenda
Summary: Voici le passé de Yami et Erra. Atem et Bastet. Le pharaon va rencontrer une personne qui va changer le restant de sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Le passé d'un pharaon et d'une déesse**

**Prologue**

Il était sept heures du matin et le levé du soleil éclairait une rue peu fréquentée à ce moment. Une jeune fille s'y promenait, ses mains dans ses poches, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant un peu dans le vent. La fille n'était nulle autre que Erra Ténéra ou connu aussi comme la déesse égyptienne Bastet (mais seulement par ses amis).

Erra se rendait au parc pour un rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec un ami. Là, elle se rappela quand elle s'était caché dans un buisson afin de savoir ce qu'Olivia complotait avec Yami-Bakura contre Yami (Atem). Cette femme diabolique, qui n'était autre que Lirie, la mère du pharaon Atem, avait voulu tuer son fils lors d'un duel, disant que celui-ci l'avait tuée autrefois en sauvant l'Égypte au lieu d'elle. Elle affirmait qu'il l'avait oublié.

Continuant de marcher, Erra se remémora qu'en fait, cette Olivia n'avait été qu'un horrible tour du Dieu Osiris. Il avait voulu tuer Atem au début, pour l'empêcher d'aimer Erra, et il avait ensuite essayer de tuer Erra pour qu'elle retourne chez les Dieux et qu'elle ne voit plus Atem.

Erra se rendit au milieu du parc et s'assit sur un banc, attendant quelqu'un et regardant passer les rares enfants qui venaient s'amuser très tôt. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ce quelqu'un arriva. Yami, habillé de son uniforme d'école (enfin, celui de Yûgi), s'assit à côté d'elle avec un air intrigué.

- Bonjour, Atem! dit la jeune fille

- Bonjour. répondit le concerné, Tu voulais me voir?

- Oui. Mais avant, as-tu du temps? Parce que sinon, je vais te laisser partir… Tu sais très bien que oui, j'en ai. Depuis que je suis séparé de Yûgi, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Même pour une journée entière?

- Oui, je crois.

- Très bien. Alors, je voulais te voir parce que j'ai une histoire à te raconter.

Yami regarda Erra, surpris.

- Une histoire, c'est tout?

- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je te dis ça. Il étais une fois… 


	2. Cachée dans le temple

Chapitre 1 : Cachée dans le temple

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu ciel se cachait près d'un temple à l'architecture assez ancienne, dans un passage secret. C'était assez glacial au dehors et à l'intérieur et elle tentait de se réchauffer à l'aide d'une mince couverture grise qu'elle avait trouvé, car elle était blessée à la jambe et tremblait de froid.

La jeune fille s'appelait Bastet. En fait, elle était la déesse Bastet, la déesse chatte de l'Égypte, et avait pris une forme humaine afin d'étudier le monde des mortels, car ce monde avait piqué sa curiosité. À présent, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir pris cette décision. Pour quelle raison? Parce que les hommes la convoitaient pour sa beauté, pour l'avoir comme épouse (NdA : ou autre que je ne citerai pas), donc ils l'agressaient. Les femmes, quant à elles, n'étaient pas mieux, car elles pensaient que Bastet prenait plaisir à ce que les hommes lui faisaient, donc elles lui faisaient du mal.

- Je déteste être belle. murmura Bastet 

La déesse s'étira le cou et regarda au dehors. Le vent soufflait fort et faisait voler une cape que portait une étrange personne. Elle vit alors cette étrange personne, qui était encapuchonnée, s'approcher doucement en regardant furtivement autour de lui. Bastet, paniquée et effrayée à l'idée de se faire battre à nouveau, tenta de se dissimuler, mais il n'y avait aucune cachette dans les environs et, avec sa jambe, elle ne pourrait aller nulle part plus loin de où est-ce qu'elle était. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle vit s'approcher la silhouette. Celle-ci, lorsqu'elle fut entrée, enleva son capuchon, révélant le visage d'un jeune homme aux yeux violets et éclatants. Il avait des mèches blondes avec des cheveux roses virant au mauve vers le bas et noir.

Bastet, en le voyant et n'en pouvant plus, éclata en sanglot. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait vu.

- Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie! supplia-t-elle 

L'homme se retourna, surpris par la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Bastet essaya de se faire toute petite, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une erreur en parlant, mais l'homme, à la grande consternation de la déesse, s'approcha en douceur.

- Pourquoi te ferais-je du mal? demanda-t-il calmement

- Parce que vous êtes un hommes. Ils m'ont tous fait cela. Et j'ai bien l'impression que vous allez faire de même, puisque vous êtes, vous aussi, un homme.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, puis remarqua la blessure de Bastet.

- C'est eux qui t'ont fait cela? Ils t'ont battu?

Bastet, certaine qu'il allait la battre, recula un peu plus, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur. Les yeux de l'homme se masquèrent d'un voile triste, faisant partir l'éclat qui y brillait un peu plus tôt.

- Tu ne fais plus confiance à personne autour de toi, pas même aux femmes? 

La déesse fit non de la tête.

- Je te comprends. Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à venir ici. J'y viens souvent aussi pour être seul.

- Pourquoi? Personne n'a l'air de vous faire du mal.

- Et personne ne le fera jamais, car je suis le pharaon. Et pour répondre à ta question, je viens ici parce que je suis trop surveillé.

Bastet fut étonnée d'avoir un pharaon devant elle. LE pharaon, pour être plus précis.

- Je me nomme Atemu. dit-il en faisant une grimace de dégoût, Mais je déteste ce nom et je préfère Atem. Et toi?

- Bastet.

- C'est un bien joli nom. C'est le même que celui de la déesse chatte. C'est amusant, car elle est ma préférée.

Les yeux de Bastet étincelèrent un peu de plaisir.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hommes, mais je vais quand même te poser ma question. Aimerais-tu venir avec moi dans mon palais? Tu y serais beaucoup mieux qu'ici et je te promets que rien ne t'arriverais. 

Atem lui tendit la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je dois te faire confiance? demanda Bastet hésitante

- Rien. C'est à toi de décider. Mais, d'habitude, je tiens mes promesses.

Bastet hésita encore un moment, puis se décida à prendre la main dans la sienne. Elle pouvait toujours essayer et s'il mentait, elle retournerait se cacher.

Atem sourit en voyant le petit bout de confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Il lâcha sa main un moment, puis détacha sa cape et en couvrit sa nouvelle amie.

- Ce sera mieux que cette mince couverture. dit-il

- Mais…et toi?

- Je m'arrangerai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Atem prit Bastet dans ses bras et la souleva. La jeune fille, effrayée, se débattit un peu.

- Holà… Je te jure que je ne te ferai rien. C'est juste que ça m'étonnerais que tu puisses marcher avec une jambe dans cet état.

- Désolé. répondit-elle en rougissant

Il sourit et sortit du tunnel. Il remarqua au passage à quel point elle était légère. La jeune fille, quant à elle ferma les yeux de fatigue pendant que son seul ami (enfin, elle le considérais comme cela) la transportait dans un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras chaud et réconfortant.

Atem sentit que Bastet s'était assoupie. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et remarqua à quel point elle était jolie lorsqu'elle était paisible.

Arrivé dans la ville, il prit un chemin qu'il utilisait rarement, mais qui serait beaucoup plus tranquille pour se rendre au palais. Peu de personnes y circulaient et c'était assez sombre comme passage.

Tandis qu'il marchait, un homme l'arrêta.

- Atem, nous vous avons cherché partout. Où étiez-vous? demanda le prêtre Seto

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Seto. Et, depuis le temps que je quitte souvent le palais, vous ne commencez pas à être habitué?

- Oui, mais, aujourd'hui, il y avait une réunion urgente de…

- Ça ne me dérange **pas** de l'avoir manquée! Je commence à être **exaspér** de toutes ces réunions imprévues pour éviter de me faire sortir. Je ne peux pas être **seul** un moment? répliqua Atem d'un ton colérique

Seto recula d'un pas.

- Pardonne-moi, je me suis laissée emporté. Je suis un peu trop colérique quand je le veux. 

Seto fit non de la tête.

- C'est normal que vous soyez furieux. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave. Mais, qui est la personne que vous tenez? 

Atem baissa les yeux et sourit en regardant le visage paisible de Bastet.

- C'est une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée dans l'endroit où je vais trouver un peu de **solitude**. Elle est blessée et ne fait plus confiance à aucun être humain, parce que tous la battent.

- Mais, alors pourquoi…

- …Elle est dans mes bras? termina Atem, Parce que je lui ai montré que j'étais différent et elle a commencé à me faire un peu confiance.

- Ah bon. Très bien, alors. Retournons-nous au palais maintenant où préféré vous allez ailleurs?

- Je retourne au palais. Je demanderai ensuite un médecin pour elle.

- Parfait.

Atem marcha en silence avec Seto tout le long du chemin qui les séparaient du palais. Ils débouchèrent dans un vaste hall où plusieurs servants s'occupaient prestement à leurs vacations. Atem s'en alla dans sa chambre et déposa Bastet sur un lit aux couvertures vertes.

- C'est pour le temps de lui trouver sa chambre. dit le pharaon à Seto, Irais-tu demander à un servant d'aller chercher un médecin, s'il te plaît?

- Oui.

Seto sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'un serviteur et n'y revint pas, de peur de déranger son pharaon et n'ayant plus rien à faire dans cette chambre, alors que le domestique revint un peu plus tard avec un médecin à ses côtés.

- Mon Pharaon, j'ai trouvé un excellent médecin en ville. dit le servant en s'inclinant

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Le servant s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la pièce. Le médecin, quant à lui s'affaira à soigner Bastet. Après son bref examen, Atem demanda :

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Ça ira. Elle ne devra pas sortir du lit pendant quelques semaines, sinon sa blessure risquera de se rouvrir.

- Très bien. Merci de vous être déplacé.

- Mais c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, mon Pharaon.

Le médecin partit du palais après avoir bandée la jambe de Bastet et Atem resta près d'elle.

...

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, une femme avec des cheveux bruns de longueur moyenne et des yeux noirs entra dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vers Atem.

- Où étais-tu? demanda-t-elle, Je t'ai cherché tout l'après-midi!

- J'étais ici, mère, dans ma chambre.

- Mais pas ce matin. Où étais-tu?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Ah non? Et pourquoi?

- Parce que cette question ne regarde que moi. C'est ma vie privée.

- Bon, très bien. Alors, pourrais-je savoir **qui** est cette jeune fille sur ton lit?

- Elle se nomme Bastet. Je l'ai trouvé à l'endroit où j'étais ce matin. Elle s'y cachait car elle ne fait plus confiance à personne, sauf un peu à moi. Elle était blessée et j'ai voulu lui venir en aide.

- Ce n'est pas une servante, j'espère?

- Je l'ignore, mais je ne crois pas. Son nom me l'indique clairement, car il est rare qu'une servante porte le nom d'une déesse.

- Très bien. J'ai le sentiment que tu ne voudras pas m'en dire plus. Au fait, Néfer te cherche elle aussi.

- Tu peux lui dire que je ne peux pas aller la voir maintenant?

- Je lui passerai le message.

Lirie (c'est le nom de la mère d'Atem) quitta la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Il regarda un moment le ciel bleu sans nuages et le soleil qui brillait au dessus du village. Il entendit alors un faible bruit derrière lui et remarqua que Bastet s'était redressée dans son lit. Ensommeillée, la jeune déesse se frotta les yeux en laissant échapper un bâillement. Atem lui sourit gentiment en s'approchant.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il

- Mieux, je crois. Mais, où sommes-nous? Ça ressemble à mon ancienne chambre.

- Tu es dans ma chambre, le temps que j'en trouve une pour toi.

Bastet rougit, semblant gêné à propos de quelque chose qu'ignorais le pharaon, puis essaya de se lever, mais Atem l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras. Bastet fut effrayée un moment, certaine qu'il allait lui faire mal, mais, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne faisait que la retenir, elle se détendit, prise au dépourvue par tant d'affection.

- Le médecin ne veut pas que tu bouges à cause de ta jambe. Ça risque de la rouvrir à nouveau, si tu te déplaces. 

La déesse fit la moue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Atem, en la voyant faire, éclata de rire.

- Tu es mignonne, comme ça, tu sais? 

Bastet rougit violemment de nouveau tandis qu'une fille à l'allure innocente aux grands yeux verts et aux longs cheveux dorés et bouclés entrait dans la chambre en courant à moitié.

- Atem, ma…qui c'est? demanda Néfertiti 

Bastet, en voyant la petite sœur de 10 ans de Atem, se colla un peu plus contre celui-ci.

- Voici Bastet, mon amie. répondit Atem, Bastet, je te présente ma sœur Néfertiti. 

La mignonne petite fille s'approcha, observa la déesse en penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et prit le bras de Bastet en le serrant avec affection.

- Si Atem est ton ami, je suis aussi ton amie. Tu veux bien? dit-elle avec des yeux doux 

Bastet fut surprise pendant un bref moment, encore une fois prise au dépourvu par tant d'affection, puis acquiesça en souriant timidement.

- Au fait, qu'allais-tu me dire, Néfer? demanda Atem

- Mama m'a dit que tu étais ici et que tu ne pouvais pas aller me rejoindre. Je voulais jouer avec toi, dehors, mais…

- On ne jouera pas dehors tant que Bastet ne dormira pas. Ce serait dommage pour elle de la laisser toute seule encore une fois. Mais on peut jouer ici.

Néfertiti acquiesça, comprenant la moitié de ce que son frère venait de dire, mais Bastet leur dit :

- Je peux essayer de dormir, comme ça, vous pourrez aller jouer dehors.

- Tu n'as pas tout comprit. lui dit Atem, Quand je dis on, ça te concerne toi aussi. Tu joues avec nous

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de Bastet. C'était la première fois qu'elle jouait à un jeu mortel et elle avait hâte de commencer.

- Bon, à quoi veux-tu jouer, Néfer? demanda Atem

- Euh…je ne sais pas. répondit-elle en réfléchissant, J'ai l'habitude des jeux extérieurs.

- Que dirais-tu de _raconte-moi une histoire_?

- Oh oui, oui, oui! Sais-tu comment ça se joue, Bastet?

- Oui. Je jouais souvent à ça avec ma " famille ". Qui commence?

- Que dirais-tu de commencer, **toi**? proposa Atem

- Très bien.

Il était une fois, une jeune déesse (enfin, assez vieille, mais d'apparence jeune) qui se promenait sur le sable chaud du désert. Cette déesse cherchait quelque chose de précis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Néfertiti, captivée

- Un trésor apparemment inestimable. Horus lui avait dit qu'en allant sur terre, elle trouverait un ce grand trésor.

La déesse continua sa quête en cherchant dans tout le désert, mais ne trouva rien. Elle se rendit donc dans un village rempli de monde, de circulation, etc…Là, elle voulu continuer à chercher, mais les hommes commencèrent à être méchant avec elle, ainsi que les femmes. La déesse tenta de se cacher dans un temple. Mais, un jour, un jeune homme la rencontra et lui confia qu'il n'était pas comme les autres mortel. Il ramena la déesse chez lui en espérant lui redonner goût au monde et qu'elle ait au moins confiance en lui. Pour le moment, c'est la fin de mon histoire, mais je vais sûrement la continuer.

- Comment s'appelait la déesse? demanda Atem

- Mmm…Il me semble qu'elle s'appelait Bastet.

- Comme toi! s'exclama Néfertiti en faisant de grands yeux

- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est étrange la coïncidence. À ton tour, Atem.

- D'accord.

Un jeune homme qui se promenait dans un temple, recouvert d'une cape sombre, se rendit dans un passage secret. Il y trouva une déesse qui semblait être bien mal en point. Il chercha à comprendre pourquoi elle était blessée, mais elle semblait ne plus avoir confiance en personne. Il décida alors de gagner sa confiance en étant gentil et en la recueillant chez lui. Il décida, aussi, que cette déesse serait celle qu'il aimerait car elle était aussi belle qu'un cœur d'or et aussi douce qu'un chaton.

- Pas mal comme histoire! dit Néfertiti, Mais elle est pas longue!

- Et cette déesse là, comment…s'appelait-elle? demanda Bastet en baillant

- Bastet aussi. lui murmura à l'oreille Atem

La jeune déesse s'endormit dans les bras du pharaon et celui-ci la déposa sur son lit. Il fit signe à Néfertiti de le suivre en silence et tous deux allèrent jouer dehors.


	3. Lirie est méchante

Chapitre 2 : Lirie est méchante

Atem chercha une chambre de libre pendant la soirée (et une de qualité) et la trouva enfin. Il déménagea Bastet pendant qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

Les jours passèrent et la déesse des félins commença à faire un peu plus confiance à Atem, Néfertiti et les quelques servants et gardes qui passaient souvent près d'elle. Quelquefois, Lirie passait aussi devant sa chambre, mais elle la regardait d'un œil mauvais. Bastet en avait parlé à Atem, mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé que sa mère était très gentille.

Un jour, cependant, il y eut un événement qui frustra Atem énormément et qui le surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait arrivé. Voici ce qui s'était passé.

Depuis quelques temps, Lirie avait remarqué que son fils donnait beaucoup d'attention à son amie au nom de déesse. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et il lui arriva même de manquer une réunion. Furieuse et apeurée qu'il ne devienne amoureux de cette fille, elle se glissa un jour dans la chambre de Bastet.

La jeune fille lisait tranquillement un livre. Quand elle vit la mère d'Atem, elle eut comme première réaction de reculer de peur, puisqu'elle ne la voyait pas assez souvent. Puis, reconnaissant le visage qu'elle avait vu quelques fois, se calma aussitôt et déposa son livre sur la petite table à côté de son lit.

- Dis-moi, ce livre, c'est Atem qui te l'as donné?

- Oui.

Lirie grogna de rage, puis continua de parler.

- Je me demandais aussi, dit Lirie, Ce qui se passait entre toi et Atem. Il vient souvent te voir ces temps-ci et cela m'inquiète. S'il advenait qu'il manquait à son devoir à cause de toi, tu serais sévèrement punie. 

Bastet eut peur un moment, puis se dit qu'Atem ne manquerait jamais à ses devoirs pour elle.

- Il ne manquerait jamais à ses devoirs pour moi. dit Bastet, Il m'aime bien…

- HA!! Je le savais! Il est amoureux de toi! C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas!

Lirie s'avança et gifla violemment Bastet. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Atem lui avait promit que rien ne lui arriverait et cette femme la battait comme les autres.

- Et puis, il a justement manqué une réunion à cause de toi!! hurla Lirie, Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de toi, compris?

- O…oui.

Lirie quitta la chambre en claquant la porte violemment. Bastet regarda la porte un moment, puis fondit littéralement en larmes.

- Atem, espèce de menteur! murmura-t-elle

...

Pendant plusieurs jours, Bastet fit semblant de dormir lorsque Atem venait la voir. Celui-ci pensant qu'elle se reposait, puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, la laissait tranquille. Mais, Lirie disait à Bastet, tout de suite après que son fils soit partit, qu'Atem s'était approché, donc elle la battait de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle la giflait, lui donnait des coups, lui tirait les cheveux, etc… Bastet ne disait rien pour se plaindre, mais pensait à chaque fois que Atem n'était qu'un sale menteur. Elle devait retourner se cacher, mais chaque fois qu'elle se levait, sa jambe lui faisait mal.

Une journée, Atem se rendit compte de la supercherie de la déesse. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'approcha de son lit.

- Bastet, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Allez, ouvre les yeux. 

Bastet ne l'écouta pas et continua de faire semblant de dormir. Atem, ayant une idée de génie, se mit alors à la chatouiller et elle ouvrit les yeux en éclatant de rire.

- Je savais bien que tu étais réveillée. Pourquoi persistais-tu à faire semblant de dormir? T'ai je fait quelque chose? 

Bastet, qui n'avait plus d'issue que de dire la vérité à Atem, leva son visage marqué par les nombreuses blessures de Lirie. Le pharaon poussa une exclamation d'horreur et prit délicatement le visage de Bastet.

- Qui t'a fait ça? 

Bastet tourna vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Réponds-moi, Bastet! Je t'ai promis que tu serais protégée! Qui t'a fait ça?

- Justement, tu m'avais promis. Tu n'es qu'un menteur! Je te faisais confiance! Et puis, tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise quand je t'ai parlé d'elle.

Le déclic se fit alors dans la tête d'Atem.

- C'est ma mère? demanda-t-il 

Le visage de Bastet devint effrayée.

- C'est ma mère qui t'a fait ça! Elle va entendre parler de moi!

- Atem, s'il te plaît, non… dit Bastet en lui prenant le bras, Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, s'il te plaît!

- Elle a essayé de dissimuler tes blessures en t'ordonnant que je ne devais pas te voir. répondit-il en se dégageant, Je ne vais pas laisser ça continuer.

Atem grogna de rage et sortit de la chambre. Il n'avait pas finit de passer le couloir, qu'il entendit un cri de douleur provenant de la chambre de Bastet. Atem, devenu pâle, courut le long du couloir qu'il venait de parcourir et vit la main de sa mère frapper le visage de la déesse. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Bastet avait si peur, si mal. Encore, elle se surprit à penser que Atem n'était qu'un menteur.

Lirie allait encore la frapper, mais Atem attrapa son poignet.

- Ça suffit, mère! dit-il entre ses dents, Je ne peux pas croire que vous fassiez de telle chose. Une chance que Néfer ne passait pas dans le coin.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes amoureux de cette fille dont tu ne connais même pas les origines. fut la seule réponse de Lirie

- En fait, je les connais. Et si je te les disais, tu regretterais tout de suite ce que tu as fait à Bastet! Maintenant, va-t'en et ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle où vous aurez affaire à moi.

Lirie gifla Bastet une dernière fois avant que Atem n'ait pu l'en empêcher et sortit de la chambre d'un pas furieux.

Atem se précipita vers Bastet et lui prit délicatement le menton tout en observant son visage couvert de bleus. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait.

- Pardonne-moi, Bastet! J'aurais dû surveiller ma mère et j'aurais dû te croire. 

Atem s'assit sur le lit et pris la déesse dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un menteur. dit-il

- Non! C'est moi qui as eu cette première réaction. Désolé.

Atem continua de la bercer tout en lui chuchota des mots affectueux à l'oreille. Bastet arrêta de pleurer, ferma les yeux doucement et s'endormit. Atem le sentit aussitôt, mais resta tout de même avec elle pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, se sentant encore coupable de ne pas avoir surveillé sa mère.

Néfertiti se joignit à lui vers trois heures. Elle l'observa un instant, puis lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- Je reste auprès d'elle. Elle a besoin de mon réconfort. Mama lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Mais, pourquoi? Mama est gentille, d'habitude!

- Je sais. Elle ne doit pas être contente que Bastet soit ici.

- Et puis, Bastet dort. Alors, pourquoi tu reste?

- Je me sens encore coupable de ce qui s'est passé.

Néfertiti fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que son frère lui avait dit. Enfin, elle regarda de nouveau Atem bercer Bastet, puis demanda :

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes? 

Atem fut désarçonné quelques secondes par la question, puis sourit.

- Dans quel sens me poses-tu cette question?

- Tu l'aimes en amoureux?

- Je crois, oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est belle, gentille, douce et patiente. C'est le genre de fille que j'aime.

- Et toi, aimes-tu Bastet en amie?

- Oui! C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Ah oui? Je pensais que c'était Mika!

- Mika est méchante. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. C'est rendu mon ennemie imaginaire.

Atem éclata de rire, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à une Bastet ensommeillée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse

- Rien du tout. Rendors-toi.

Bastet ne se le fit pas prier. Elle se rendormit dans les bras chaud et réconfortant d'Atem. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue. Néfertiti le regarda faire avec beaucoup de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Elle est belle. finit-elle par dire, Quand je vais être grande, je veux être comme elle.

- Ce sera un beau modèle pour toi.

Atem parla avec sa sœur pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Lorsque ce fut bientôt l'heure du souper, le prêtre Seto fit irruption dans la pièce, haletant d'avoir tant courut.

- Mon pharaon, dit-il, Shimon-San vous demande pour une réunion de toute urgence!

- Très bien. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Atem embrassa une nouvelle fois Bastet sur la joue et la déposa doucement dans son lit. Il suivit ensuite Seto jusqu'à la salle du trône. Néfertiti, quant à elle, resta près de Bastet pour la surveiller encore un peu.


	4. Une simple blessure

Chapitre 3 : Une simple blessure

La semaine passa et la jambe de Bastet fut enfin guérie. Un matin, lorsqu'elle s'assura que sa jambe ne se réouvrirait plus, elle sortit de son lit et essaya de marcher, mais tomba instantanément à genoux, car ses jambes refusaient de lui obéirent. Atem arriva avec un plateau plein de nourritures, mais, lorsqu'il la vit à terre, se précipita vers elle tout en déposant le plateau avant.

- Je vais bien. dit-elle, C'est juste que mes jambes sont ankylosées puisque ça fait un certain moment que je n'ai pas été debout. 

Atem sourit et l'aida à se relever. Il lui fit faire quelques pas tout en la retenant, puis Bastet fut capable de marcher toute seule.

- On dirait que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. dit Atem, Ma petite fille est devenue grande! dit-il en faisant semblant d'être sur le bord des larmes 

Bastet éclata de rire en voyant l'air piteux du pharaon. Celui-ci en fit de même après quelques secondes, finissant de sécher de fausses larmes. Enfin, lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux, Atem demanda :

- Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter le palais après déjeuner?

- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Bastet mangea donc son déjeuner, puis Atem la fit sortir de la chambre et ils parcoururent une bonne partie du palais. Il commentait chacune des pièces à sa manière. Bastet riait à chacune de ses blagues. Finalement, ils se rendirent dans la salle des réunions où Atem reprit bien vite son sérieux. Bastet regarda le trône avec curiosité tandis que le pharaon ouvrait la bouche.

- Ici, dit-il, Nous sommes dans la salle du trône. C'est ici que nous faisons nos réunions. Tu ne pourras jamais entrer ici, à moins que tu en ais la permission. Est-ce que c'est clair? 

Bastet acquiesça en se demandant pourquoi elle devait demander l'autorisation, mais elle préféra ne pas poser la question. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite dehors. Là, ils virent Néfertiti en train de se baigner dans une petite piscine. Elle avait encore ses vêtements sur elle, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Lorsque Bastet s'approcha de la piscine, Néfertiti la tira par un bras. La déesse perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. Atem éclata de rire en voyant le spectacle. Bastet s'approcha de lui en nageant et eu alors une idée pour se venger.

- Tu sais, l'eau est très bonne. Tu devrais venir.

- Non, merci.

- Allez…

Lorsque Bastet lui prit doucement la main, Atem en fut charmé. Ce fut trop tard qu'il se rendit compte de la supercherie. Bastet venait de le tirer à l'eau. Les deux filles riaient aux éclats, tandis que le jeune homme sortait la tête de l'eau.

- Cette fois, tu m'as eu, Bastet. dit-il

- Ouais! Un conseil, ne te fit jamais au charme d'une fille.

Bastet partit à rire en voyant l'air perdu d'Atem. Celui-ci, en fait, était blessé, car ce qu'elle venait de dire voulait l'avertir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement. Mais, il comprenait. Il ne l'avait pas assez protégée de sa mère.

Néfertiti s'approcha de son frère et s'accrocha à son bras.

- Celui qui retient le plus longtemps son souffle gagne. dit-elle

- Tu sais que tu perds toujours.

- Je me suis pratiquée. Maintenant!

Néfertiti s'en alla sous l'eau et Atem aussi. Bastet les regarda faire, amusée. Ils restèrent un bon moment sous l'eau, puis Atem revint prendre son souffle.

- Wow! C'est la première fois qu'elle me bat. 

Mais, regardant la silhouette de sa sœur, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait déjà plus.

- NÉFER!! hurla-t-il 

Il retourna sous l'eau et en sortit sa sœur. Cette dernière cracha l'eau de sa bouche et reprit son souffle. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et ses cheveux dorés pendaient à son visage.

- Néfer, ne refait plus jamais ça. la gronda son frère, Tu m'as vraiment inquiété. Ce n'est pas prudent et quand tu te rends compte que tu dois respirer, tu dois remonter à la surface. Tu aurais pu te noyer! 

La fillette se mit à pleurer.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère. dit Atem en serrant sa sœur contre lui. Mais promets-moi de ne plus faire ça, ok? 

Néfertiti acquiesça et retourna nager. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Atem sortit de l'eau, bientôt suivit par Bastet.

- La pauvre. Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi méchant.

- Je sais. Je me suis laissé emporté. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai. Bon, on va se changer?

- Bonne idée! Ces vêtements mouillés ne sont pas confortables.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et Atem rejoignit Bastet à sa chambre.

- Je me demandais, tu aimerais te rendre au marché avec moi? demanda Atem 

Bastet se mit à trembler en entendant le mot marché et ses yeux eurent une expression effrayée.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Tu peux retourner te baigner avec Néfer pendant que j'y vais. Ça te va? 

Bastet fit oui de la tête et alla se rechanger. Atem, quant à lui, alla mettre une tunique de paysan et une cape pour éviter de se faire remarquer, puis se rendit au village près du palais. Il voulait se promener le temps qu'il avait de libre.

...

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures que Atem marchait dans le village. Il commença alors à pleuvoir. Atem se sentit prêt à retourner au château, son moment de liberté épuisé, mais un homme l'arrêta en se mettant devant lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur. dit-il 

Atem, intrigué par l'homme, ne vit pas la lame briller dans la main. Il continua de le regarder en fronçant des sourcils.

- Euh…bonjour. À présent, veuillez m'excuser, je suis pressé. 

Atem fit un pas dans la direction d'une rue, mais l'homme se mit encore devant lui.

- Écoutez, je suis vraiment pressé, alors, si vous pouviez me…

- Vous êtes le pharaon, n'est-ce pas?

Atem se figea sur place. Surpris que quelqu'un l'ait reconnu, il regarda l'homme qui souriait d'un air cruel. Atem, trop occupé à observer l'inconnu, ne vit pas venir le coup. Il sentit la lame couper sa peau, mais il se tassa à temps pour que le couteau ne l'entaille pas profondément. L'homme allait frapper de nouveau, lorsqu'un garde qui passait par là arrêta son geste.

- Mon pharaon, retournez au palais, maintenant! 

Atem ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne se demanda pas comment est-ce qu'un garde avait pu arriver à temps et ne se demanda plus comment est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait reconnu. Il fila à toute vitesse dans la ville, courant dans les flaques d'eau, prenant des chemins au hasard. Il se retrouva alors dans un chemin sombre, désert. Il s'arrêta de marcher, reprenant son souffle, et s'accota sur un mur tout en devenant pensif un moment. Une seule question lui revenait en tête, qui était cet homme?

Atem mit sa main sur sa blessure. Elle n'était pas trop profonde ni trop grave, mais elle le faisait souffrir terriblement. La pluie continuait de tomber à grosses gouttes et Atem se rendit compte qu'il devait retourner au château s'il ne voulait inquiété personne. Tout trempé, il continua son chemin, pour déboucher dans un passage secret du palais qu'il connaissait bien. Il dégoulinait de la tête au pied lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait au couloir de sa chambre. Il s'en alla là-bas. Rendu, il se dépêcha de prendre un pansement, d'enlever son gilet et de panser sa blessure. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit en reprenant son souffle. Encore choqué qu'on est pu le reconnaître, il mit d'autres vêtement afin de se sécher et sortit de la chambre. Ses cheveux mouillés pendaient encore à son visage, alors il alla prendre une serviette dans la lingerie et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cours intérieur où Bastet et Néfertiti jouaient à la cachette.

- 10! Je vais te trouver, Néfer! dit Bastet, Tiens, tu es revenu? demanda-t-elle en voyant Atem, Comment c'était?

- Très bien! Tu aurais dû venir. mentit-il

- Tes cheveux sont tous mouillés. Tu t'es fait prendre par la pluie?

- Euh…oui. Mais je me suis dépêché de revenir.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'inquiéter Bastet lorsqu'elle semblait s'amuser follement. Il demeura immobile le temps que Bastet trouve Néfertiti, puis repartit dans la salle à manger, puisque le dîner était servi. Les deux filles le suivirent, sourire aux lèvres.

**On clique en bas, à gauche ;-)**


	5. Le cauchemar

Chapitre 4 : Le cauchemar

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Atem se réveilla, il se sentit vidé de toutes énergies. Il se sentait lourd et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater à tout moment. Il se leva en chancelant et alla s'habiller lentement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas pour sortir de sa chambre, Bastet arriva devant lui, souriante.

- Bonjour! dit-elle toute joyeuse

- Bonjour. répondit Atem d'une voix pâteuse

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle en voyant son air pâle, Tu n'as pas l'air de filer.

- Ça va aller. Je ne suis pas tout à fait réveillé.

- Ah bon. Tu viens, je meurs de faim!

Atem suivi Bastet d'un pas lent. Le couloir autour de lui semblait tourner. À un certain moment, il se tint à un mur pour éviter de tomber. Bastet ne le remarqua pas, alors il en profita pour la rattraper.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans la salle à manger où les prêtres mangeaient déjà tranquillement. Atem prit place entre Shimon-San et Bastet. Il regarda la nourriture qui se tenait devant lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Bastet, en le voyant assis là, sans rien faire, demanda :

- Tu n'as pas faim? Pourtant, c'est ton déjeuner habituel!

- Ça va aller.

Il croqua dans du pain, mais le repoussa bien vite, dégoûté. Il n'avait pas faim et il lui apparaissait que s'il mangeait davantage, il aurait mal au cœur un peu plus. Son mal de tête s'accentuait énormément et il ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres. Il se leva.

- Je m'en vais dans la salle du trône. Vous m'y rejoindrez tantôt pour la réunion. 

Il partit sous les regards interrogateurs des six prêtres. Bastet se tourna vers Shimon-San.

- Shimon-San? 

Ce dernier tourna la tête.

- Pourrais-je assister à la réunion? 

Le tuteur du pharaon s'étouffa. Seto se leva d'un bond.

- Tu n'y penses pas? dit-il, Ces réunions ne sont pas ouvertes à tous les visiteurs! Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrais-tu assister à la réunion?

- Parce que je veux surveiller Atem de près. Il ne semble pas en forme et il est très pâle. Disons qu'il m'inquiète. répondit la déesse

- Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas touché à sa nourriture. ajouta Isis en regardant le plat plein qu'Atem avait laiss

- Alors, puis-je? Non. répondit Shimon-San, Mais je te promets que nous le sortirons plus tôt et que nous le surveillerons pendant qu'il sera avec nous durant ce court laps de temps.

- Merci.

Bastet quitta la salle à manger après son déjeuner et se rendit dans la chambre de Néfertiti. Cette dernière venait à peine de sortir de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille, signe qu'elle avait oublié de se peigner les cheveux.

- Bonjour Bastet!

- Allô. Au fait, je voulais te demander, tu as vu Atem hier soir?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Pour savoir. As-tu remarqué s'il ne semblait pas bien?

- Il avait l'air un peu pâle, mais à part ça, non.

- D'accord. Si tu l'aperçois, dis-lui que je veux absolument le voir et que c'est important.

- Pas de problème.

- Au fait, dit Bastet avant de partir, Tu ne t'es pas peigné les cheveux.

Néfertiti rentra prestement dans sa chambre. Bastet se promena dans les couloirs un moment en étant bien songeuse.

...

Atem s'assit dans son siège avec soulagement. Il n'aurait pas pu rester une seconde de plus debout car il serait tombé sur le sol, faute de fatigue. La pièce paraissait tanguer autour de lui, alors il ferma les yeux et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui doucement en prenant sa main.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, mon pharaon?

- Oh, c'est toi, Isis. Oui, je me sens bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vous semblez pourtant pâle. Vous êtes d'une blancheur épouvantable.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien, Isis! grogna Atem

Shimon-San arriva à ce moment, ainsi que les autres prêtres. Isis alla reprendre sa place à côté de Seto, avec un dernier regard inquiet pour le pharaon. Celui-ci lui prit la main en lui souriant. Shimon-San ouvrit la réunion et Seto commença à parler.

Atem écoutait à peine ce qu'il disait. Il se battait contre ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir se fermer. Sa vision était floue et il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Seto le remarqua car il fit un bref signe de tête à Shimon. Celui-ci se rapprocha du pharaon et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Mon pharaon, vous semblez pâle. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir arrêter pour aller vous reposer?

- Ça ira, Shimon-San. C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Le prêtre ne fut pas rassuré, alors il fit signe aux autres d'abrégé la réunion le plus possible. Ils acquiescèrent et la réunion se termina une dizaine de minutes après. Atem en fut surpris, mais n'en dit rien. Il en était même plutôt soulagé, car il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Il sortit de la salle et tomba net devant Néfertiti.

- Atem, Bastet te fait dire qu'elle te cherche.

- Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Mais, je vais t'amener où elle est, je pense que je sais où elle est.

Atem, n'ayant plus de force, ne résista pas et suivit sa sœur. Cette dernière l'amena à sa chambre et il y vit Bastet à l'extérieur. La déesse chatte s'approcha, remercia Néfertiti et prit doucement le bras d'Atem.

- Tu voulais me voir? demanda Atem

- Oui. Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis ce matin et j'en suis inquiète.

- Pourquoi? Je t'ai dit que je vais…

Bastet l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle mit ensuite sa main sur son front et son autre main sur celui du pharaon.

- Tu es brûlant! Je savais que tu n'étais pas bien.

- J'ai perdu cette partie. soupira Atem

Bastet ne rit pas. Elle entraîna plutôt Atem dans sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur son lit.

- Retire ton gilet et couche-toi. Je vais te chercher de l'eau pour te rafraîchir. Et pas question que tu sortes de cette chambre dans cet état là, jeune homme. 

Atem soupira de nouveau en murmurant un " On croirait entendre ma mère " et s'exécuta tandis que Bastet allait chercher de quoi le refroidir.

Quand elle revint, elle vit Seto sur le bord de la porte en train de rire. Celui-ci parlait avec Atem qui était couché dans son lit, les yeux à demi fermés. Bastet fronça les sourcils et s'avança précipitamment.

- Seto, dit-elle, Atem est malade et j'aimerais que personne ne le dérange. Quand je dis personne, ça exclu moi parce que je le soigne et ça inclus-toi.

- Très bien, je m'en vais. Bon rétablissement, Atem.

Bastet hocha la tête négativement en regardant au ciel, puis entra dans la chambre. Atem l'observa un moment, puis ferma les yeux, sans dormir pour autant.

- Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau et une serviette mouillée. Je veux refroidir un peu ta peau. 

Bastet retira la mince couverture qui recouvrait Atem et commença à humecter sa peau. Elle vit alors le pansement.

- Qu'est-ce que… 

Elle remarqua qu'il était rouge de sang. Elle l'enleva précautionneusement et remarqua la blessure peu profonde, mais qui semblait infectée.

- Mais…comment t'es-tu fais ça?

- Un homme m'a reconnu, hier, alors que je revenais. Mais ça m'étonnerais que se soit la raison pour laquelle je suis malade.

Bastet passa soigneusement la serviette sur la blessure, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Atem. Bastet arrêta subitement et le pharaon ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

- Y a-t-il autre chose qui s'est passé, hier? demanda la déesse

- Il a plu et je suis arrivé détrempé, puisque je suis resté trop longtemps sous la pluie. J'aurais dû prendre un bain chaud avant d'aller vous rejoindre.

Bastet tenta une nouvelle fois de passer la serviette sur la blessure et, cette fois, Atem ne cria pas. Par contre, son visage se crispa à cause de la douleur. Ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'il sentit sur sa joue la douce main de celle qu'il aimait qu'il se détendit. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et Bastet humecta son front. Elle déposa ensuite la serviette sur le plateau qu'elle venait d'apporter.

- Je peux te demander une faveur? demanda Atem

- Laquelle? N'avertis pas ma mère. Je la trouve un peu trop…mère poule.

- D'accord. Si tu essayais de dormir?

Le pharaon acquiesça. Bastet prit alors un verre rempli d'un liquide vert.

- C'est de la camomille. Ça devrait t'aider à te faire dormir. dit-elle en le faisant boire à Atem 

Celui-ci avala avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Atem se promenait dans le palais. Ses pas résonnaient lugubrement en échos dans le couloir. Le corridor était ténébreux, comme si le soleil ne pouvait plus passer au travers des fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent autour de lui. Atem continua d'avancer et déboucha dans la salle du trône. Assise sur le trône, Bastet promenait ses yeux rouges sur les esclaves qui s'affairaient à toutes sortes de tâches.

- Ah, Atem! Je t'attendais. 

Ce dernier avança encore, sous le sourire amusé de la déesse, et ce qu'il vit le terrorisa. Sa mère, Néfer, les prêtres, tous étaient morts de façon horrible. Lirie avait été pendue et ses cheveux noirs pendaient sur son visage. Son corps se balançait d'en avant jusqu'à en arrière. Néfertiti était sur le sol, une plaie béante ayant été coupée dans son ventre. Elle reposait près du trône, les yeux ouverts et sans vie. Seto et Isis avaient été transformés en pierres. Ils étaient si proche, mais si loin en même temps. Shimon-San, Shada, Akunadin et Karim avaient la tête coupée et les couteaux ou les fauches étaient restées dans leurs corps. Mahado et Mana avaient été transformés en monstres des jeux et étaient prisonniers dans des pierres.

- Je me suis amusée un peu. dit Bastet, Et maintenant, pour le dessert, c'est toi qui va mourir. 

Bastet se leva de son siège et s'avança tranquillement. Elle s'arrêta devant Atem et le toisa de son regard rouge.

- En fin de compte, je pense que je vais attendre. Tu es déjà souffrant et ce sera amusant de te voir éprouver plus de douleur. 

Bastet éclata de rire…

…Et Atem se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendait quelqu'un crier et ce fut quelques secondes après qu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui. Bastet vint rapidement à ses côtés. Elle passa sa main sur son front terriblement fiévreux. Atem arrêta de crier, mais il tremblait comme un enfant terrifié.

Quelqu'un poussa Bastet et prit Atem dans ses bras. C'était Lirie.

- C'est fini, Atem, c'est fini. dit-elle 

Atem se calma et sa mère le lâcha. Elle passa doucement sa main sur le visage de son fils.

- Ça va mieux? 

Atem acquiesça. Il avait eut tellement peur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu.

" _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. _ce murmura-t-il, _Un simple cauchemar._ "

- Tu es brûlant. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été avertis avant? demanda sa mère

- Parce que…je…je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez.

- Mais…pourquoi?

- Je…vous trouve…un peu trop surprotectrice. répondit Atem en détournant les yeux

- Ah bon! Donc, je suis trop surprotectrice. Très bien.

Lirie se leva, mais s'arrêta devant Bastet.

- Et elle, que fait-elle ici?

- C'est moi qui le soigne. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de problèmes contre? répondit Bastet avec fureur

- Eh bien si, j'en ai un.

Lirie quitta la chambre et claqua la porte sous le regard dédaigneux de Bastet.

- Vous ne ferez jamais la paix? demanda Atem 

La déesse se retourna.

- C'est elle qui a commencé! Je ne fais que me défendre! 

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard triste d'Atem, Bastet dit :

- Je vais faire un effort, promis. 

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage pâle du pharaon. Il s'assit difficilement dans son lit et Bastet l'en aida.

- À présent, si tu me racontais ce cauchemar? demanda Bastet 

Atem hésita. Ce qu'il avait vu pourrait troubler la jeune fille. Il décida qu'il ne devait pas lui dire.

- Je…je ne m'en souviens plus. 

Bastet eut l'air un peu déçue. Elle se leva.

- Je retourne chercher de l'eau froide. Reste ici. 

Néfertiti arriva dans la chambre à ce moment.

- Est-ce que Atem va bien? demanda-t-elle

- Il ira bien s'il prend beaucoup de repos. Tu veux bien le surveiller le temps que je revienne?

- Oui chef! s'exclama Néfertiti

Atem soupira

- Je vois que la confiance règne. dit-il 

Bastet s'en alla en riant. Atem se coucha sur le côté en grelottant. Néfertiti mit sa main sur son front.

- Aïe! Tu brûle! 

Atem sourit en entendant le ton de sa petite sœur. Elle l'amusait beaucoup et il l'adorait.

Seto arriva alors devant la porte de la chambre.

- Atem, il y a une réunion d'urgence. Tu dois venir! Je sais que tu es malade, mais il faut vraiment que tu viennes. 

Atem se redressa dans son lit. Il se leva en chancelant et mit son chandail. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Néfertiti le retint par le bras.

- Bastet m'a dit de te surveiller pour que tu restes ici.

- Néfer…dit Atem d'un ton qui se voulait exaspér

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Néfer, ce n'est pas toi qui me dit quoi faire! cria Atem, furieux

Néfertiti lâcha le bras de son frère effrayée et fondit en larmes. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif, suivit de Seto.

**S'il vous plaît, beaucoup de reviews!**


	6. Sekhmet

**Chapitre 5 : Sekhmet**

Lorsque Bastet revint dans la chambre de Atem avec un bol d'eau fraîche, tout ce qu'elle trouva fut une pauvre petite Néfertiti en pleurs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Néfer? Demanda Bastet en déposant sur la table de chevet le bol d'eau qu'elle tenait.

"Atem ne m'a pas écouté et il est partit dans la chambre. Seto lui a demandé de venir pour une réunion assez importante, apparemment. J'ai essayé de le retenir, je te le jure! Mais il est partit en me criant que ce n'était pas moi qui devait lui dire quoi faire!

Bastet soupira.

"Il ne comprendra donc jamais qu'il doit rester dans sa chambre s'il veut être soigné? C'est bien beau de s'occuper du peuple, mais il y a des limites à tout. Bon, je vais aller dire deux mots à ton grand frère. Allez, retourne jouer.

Néfertiti acquiesça doucement et sortit de la chambre. Bastet en fit de même, furieuse contre Atem et, en même temps, inquiète de sa santé. En faisant tout ça, il risquait d'aggraver son état!

Bastet entra dans la salle du trône à grands pas. Les prêtres poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, étonné que la jeune fille ait enfreint la loi, mais celle-ci ne s'en préoccupa point.

"Bastet, dit Atem, aussi surpris que les prêtres, Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était interdit que tu viennes ici sans ma permission ou celle des prêtres.

Il vacilla un peu sur la chaise en pierre, mais se reprit bien vite. La Déesse ricana.

"Oh! Et tu crois que j'allais suivre cette règle à la lettre lorsque toi-même tu ne m'as pas écouté? Répliqua-t-elle. Eh bien, il faut croire que tu as rêvé en couleur. Je t'avais interdis de quitter ta chambre. Tu es brûlant de fièvre, tu es à peine capable de tenir debout et, à te voir vaciller, tu es à peine capable de rester assis! Je t'ai demandé gentiment de rester dans ta chambre, mais non! Le pharaon doit passer le peuple avant tout! C'est très bien, je le sais! Mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait des limites? Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans ta chambre!

"Bastet, ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres! dit Atem, sentant la colère monter en lui

Il ne supportait pas en ce moment que cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, lui fasse la morale.

"J'ai connue meilleure réplique venant de toi. Tu peux certainement faire mieux!

Atem fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal et il resta silencieux.

"Rien? Eh, bien, un autre preuve que tu as du mal à régner!

Il se leva d'un bond!

"Est-ce réellement à toi de dire ce que je dois faire?

Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais il resta debout.

"Peut-être pas, mais tu vois très bien toi-même que tu devrais te reposer au lieu de rester ici! Répondit Bastet bouillonnante de rage.

Ah, mais que ce garçon pouvait être têtu! Elle essayait seulement de l'aider!

"Ça suffit, Bastet! File de cette salle maintenant!

Partir? Très bien, il l'aurait voulu.

"PARFAIT! Hurla-t-elle sous le regard abasourdi d'Atem. TRÈS BIEN! Je pars! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu te sens encore plus mal! Je t'aurai averti, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tant pis pour toi, espèce d'OBSTINÉ!

La jeune fille sortit de la salle en courant, furieuse contre cet idiot.

"BASTET, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Mais elle n'écouta point. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues et s'envolaient dans l'air tandis qu'elle déguerpissait. Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en hurlant de rage. Elle prit l'un de ses oreillers et le frappa contre le mur en continuant de hurler sa colère. Puis, elle retomba sur son lit pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce crétin de mortel ne voulait pas l'écouter? Eh bien, tant pis pour lui. Il l'avait bien mérité, de toute façon! Mais, pourquoi donc cela la bouleversait autant? Pourquoi pleurait-elle pour un humain? Qu'étaient donc ces sentiments en elle? Ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connu!

Une personne entra dans la chambre à pas feutrés, le plus doucement possible, avec l'intention de faire du mal! Avec l'intention de faire le plus de mal possible!

"Tu sembles bien déprimée, ma chère Bastet. minauda la voix de Lirie

La concernée sursauta, releva brusquement la tête et regarda en direction de la porte pour y voir la mère du pharaon. Cette dernière s'accotait sur le rebord de l'entrée de la chambre avec un sourire cruel flottant sur ses lèvres.

"Allez-vous en! Cracha la déesse. Je ne vous ai rien fait, alors laissez-moi tranquille!

"Allons, allons! Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite la mère du pharaon! Tu n'as pas honte?

Bastet ne répondit pas, mais fusilla la reine du regard.

"Tu pourrais quand même répondre! Enfin…je suis juste venue te voir pour t'annoncer deux nouvelles. Mais deux mauvaises, en fait. Pas une bonne et une mauvais, juste deux mauvaises. En fait, elles sont bonnes pour moi, mais mauvaises pour…

"Oh! Arrêtez de tourner en rond et dites les moi, à la fin!

"Bon, très bien. Je vais te les dire. La première, je viens de voir Atem et même s'il est malade, il est toujours décent. Il est furieux contre toi et il t'en veux. En gros, il veut que tu partes de ce palais immédiatement pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il refuse de te voir à nouveau. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas?

Bastet écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et d'effarement. Elle regarda la chambre qui lui avait été offerte avec un sentiment de désespoir. Mais, pourquoi donc? Elle détestait ce mortel, non? Alors pourquoi était-elle si triste? Était-elle amoureuse? Non, c'était impossible, c'était un sentiment humain! À moins que son séjour sur Terre l'ait transformée!

"Et quelle est cette deuxième nouvelle? demanda Bastet avec un soupir de chagrin

"Je suis sûre et certaine que tu vas me détester. Enfin, plus que tu ne l'es déjà. C'est entièrement ma faute si cette dispute entre lui et toi a eu lieu. C'est pénible, non? C'est moi qui ai tout organisé. Le mieux, c'est que je ne suis pas désolée du tout. Ça me fait même très plaisir.

"Sortez de ma chambre, maintenant! s'écria Bastet, dégoûtée par tant de haine

"Ce n'est plus ta chambre, tu te souviens?

"Très bien!

Bastet se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta devant cette horrible sorcière.

"Un jour, lorsque vous saurez qui je suis, vous allez regretter amèrement ce que vous venez de faire. Je peux vous l'assurer.

Et Bastet bouscula Lirie en partant la tête haute, sans se retourner. Lirie la regarda faire avec une expression d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

* * *

Atem regarda s'enfuir la belle Déesse chatte. Une idiote, elle n'était qu'une simple idiote! Par Râ, ce que les femmes pouvaient être bizarre, des fois! Et puis, même une Déesse ne pouvait lui donner des ordres. Pff! Il était le pharaon, tout de même. 

"Qu'elle disparaisse, si elle le veut! Se murmura-t-il .

Il reposa son attention sur les prêtres et remarqua qu'ils observaient tous Seto d'un air qui se voulait furieux.

"Nous t'avions dit, Seto, que nous pouvions nous débrouiller sans le pharaon, dit Isis. Il est malade et regarde ce qui s'est passé à présent!

"Ce n'est pas ma faute! Se défendit le prêtre concerné. C'est Lirie qui m'a dit d'aller le chercher à tous prix. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter ses ordres.

"Il est vrai, aussi, que le pharaon a manqué un peu de tact, dit Isis en regardant Atem.

Ce dernier rougit, puis il comprit alors toute la mascarade que sa mère venait de faire. Alors il n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir à cette réunion? D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré se reposer, alors pourquoi avait-il suivit Seto? Son devoir passait avant tout? Ah non, il devait se racheter. Il aimait la douce Déesse chatte.

Il se leva à toute vitesse, tenant à s'excuser aussitôt auprès de Bastet, mais il fut pris de puissants vertiges, chancela et tomba à genoux. Shimon vint à ses côtés immédiatement.

"Mon pharaon, vous…

"Ça va aller. répondit Atem en repoussant faiblement le prêtre et en grimaçant de douleur

Il se releva lentement, mais sûrement, en se tenant au trône, puis essaya de retrouver Bastet dans le labyrinthe du château en marchant d'un pas lent.

Cette dernière continuait de courir le plus vite possible tout en sanglotant. Cette femme si horrible faisait tout pour la séparer d'Atem et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être le plus loin possible de sa chambre et se murmura pour elle-même :

"S'il vous plaît, les Dieux, mes amis, ma famille! Si vous entendez ma prière, aidez-moi! J'ai besoin que l'on m'aide à réparer le cœur que l'on vient tout juste de déchirer.

Bastet continua d'implorer de l'aide discrètement, quand une ombre, sombre et ténébreuse, sentant le mal à plein nez, s'approcha d'elle. La déesse fit volte-face et détailla rapidement la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Elle recula d'un pas en voyant que c'était sa réplique exacte, comme si on avait placé un miroir en avant d'elle.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible! Murmura Bastet. Pas aujourd'hui, pas **maintenant**

"Pourtant c'est aujourd'hui, c'est maintenant et c'est possible. Tu vois bien que je suis à présent ici. Tu as appelé de l'aide et c'est moi qui ait répondu.

"Non! C'est impossible! Tu étais enfermée!

"Oh, c'est tout simple, on m'a délivrée. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de me dégourdir et ton appel sera justement un très bel exercice.

"NON! Je ne veux pas! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

"Et pourquoi, je te prie?

"Tout ce que tu ferais serais du mal et je ne veux pas de ça! Va t'en, va t'en, VA T'EN!

Une rafale de vent repoussa la fausse Bastet et elle tomba par terre. Elle se releva et, durant un instant, on eut l'impression qu'elle voulait se mettre en colère, mais elle se reprit et dit avec un sourire :

"Allons, je veux juste t'aider. Tu me détestes tant que ça? Tu me fais de la peine. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est simplement aller faire des choses horribles à Atem et sa mère. C'est tout.

"Je ne veux pas! Tu es trop cruelle! Va t'en!

"Change de disque, répondit la deuxième Bastet. Mais tu savais que ça arriverait un jour. Et ça advient que c'est aujourd'hui. À présent, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais devoir t'enfermer.

"NON!

Le double poussa Bastet qui bascula dans un énorme sablier.

"Te voici dans le royaume des ombres, ma jolie Bastet. Au fait, passe le bonjour aux ombres. Il y a longtemps qu'elles attendent à manger car elles ne pouvaient pas me dévorer.

Le double repartit dans le couloir en éclatant de rire. Bastet chercha une issue dans le sablier, une faille, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y en avait aucunes. Pour couronner le tout, le sable venait de commencer à couler rapidement.

En premier Lirie et maintenant elle. Les autres Dieux veulent ma mort, ou quoi? Dit doucement la Déesse en versant quelques larmes.

* * *

Bastet 2 parcourut le couloir en réfléchissant. Elle voulait prendre le contrôle de l'Égypte, mais devait le faire lentement et sûrement, jusqu'à ce que l'homme et la femme qui avaient brisé le cœur de sa protégée soient punis. 

La « jumelle » vit alors un homme à plat ventre sur le sol, ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle constata que ce n'était nul autre que le pharaon. La démonne sourit cruellement en regardant cet homme essayer de se relever, puis retomber aussitôt. Il se releva une autre fois et vit ainsi le double.

"Bas…tet?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le regarda avec un air désintéressé. Le pharaon réussit à se mettre à genoux.

"Bastet, je t'en prie…pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

« Bastet » roula les yeux à l'instant où Atem fermait les siens, puis s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec un sourire mielleux.

"Ce n'est pas grave, réellement. Mais tu aurais dû rester dans ta chambre et te reposer, comme je te l'avais dit. Regarde toi, maintenant.

"Tu avais…raison. Pardonne-moi. C'était encore…une embuscade de ma mère.

« Non mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute? Pensa la double. Je lui ai dit que je le pardonnais. Ce qu'il est idiot! »

"Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Et puis, de toute façon, je dois m'excuser aussi pour ma conduite.

"Ce n'est…pas grave.

Il referma les yeux, trop fatigué pour les tenir plus longtemps ouvert. Il ne vit donc pas les yeux du double de Bastet devenir entièrement rouges.

"Tu as besoin de dormir. Viens, dit-elle.

Elle aida Atem à se relever et ils se rendirent lentement vers la chambre du pharaon. Elle installa délicatement Atem dans son lit. Ce dernier se mit à trembler de froid et à claquer des dents. Sekhmet mit sa main sur son front.

"Ta fièvre a encore montée. Je vais te chercher quelque chose, je reviens. Et pas question de t'en aller où que se soit, compris?

Atem acquiesça futilement en remarquant que la main de Bastet était très froide. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait qu'il était brûlant. Il l'ignorait.

Il soupira tandis que le mauvais côté de la déesse lui remontait ses couvertures, puis quittait la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée de la chambre, elle s'étira en baillant.

"Je suis enfin sortie de cette chambre. Elle est vraiment trop horrible! Et ce pharaon…vraiment idiot, comme tous les autres mortels, d'ailleurs. Je me demande réellement comment fait Bastet pour l'aimer à ce point. Bah! Je présume qu'elle est plus humaine que nous autres. Il a raison, il faut absolument se débarrasser du pharaon.

À ce moment, Lirie passa au bout du couloir. Elle ne vit pas "Bastet" et continua son chemin en fredonnant un air joyeux. La double réfléchit. Devait-elle s'en prendre à la reine maintenant où devait-elle attendre à plus tard, continuer à faire souffrir le pharaon? Excellente question…En fait, la meilleure idée était de tuer le pharaon maintenant, tant qu'il était faible, puis de s'en prendre à sa mère ensuite. Ça, c'était une bonne idée!

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre, mais fut arrêtée par Lirie qui l'avait enfin aperçue.

"Bastet? Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu devais partir d'ici?

La double gloussa sans se retourner pour autant.

"Oh, comme c'est dommage! Votre fils a eu le temps de me rejoindre avant que je parte et il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Ça fait des opinions différentes, mais bon…je fais ce que je peux en prenant la meilleure.

Lirie s'avança avec un air rageur.

"Regarde moi quand tu me parles! Je ne supporte pas que tu sois insolente envers moi!

"Bastet" s'exécuta et se retourna en regardant droit dans les yeux de Lirie avec ses yeux rouges.

"Et moi, je ne supporte pas que tu me parles sur ce ton. Alors, laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle se retourna et repartit sous le regard effrayé de la Reine. Elle avait d'autres plans en tête pour le moment, même si elle mourrait d'envie de tuer Lirie à ce moment précis. Jamais elle n'acceptait que quelqu'un lui parle de la sorte.

Elle arriva enfin dans la chambre, cette chambre qu'elle trouvait si dégoûtante, et entra à l'intérieur, ses yeux toujours de la même couleur. Atem, à moitié endormi, ne remarqua rien. La fausse Bastet fit apparaître une énorme dague dans sa main et regarda le pharaon de ses yeux rouges comme des rubis. Ils étincelaient de méchanceté. Avec un air hautain, elle s'approcha d'Atem, levant sa dague au-dessus d'elle, puis frappa de toutes ses forces. S'en était fini du pharaon!

Mais, quelque chose se produit à cet instant. Le couteau ne heurta pas Atem, mais plutôt quelque chose de dur un peu plus haut. Le cognement fit un bruit énorme, ce qui fit sursauter Atem et la regarder.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle tenta de toucher Atem, mais se heurta à nouveau à quelque chose. On aurait dit une barrière invisible.

"Bastet… souffla la double.

Atem l'observa un instant et remarqua aussitôt ses yeux rouges. Ils lui rappelèrent alors quelque chose…

"Tu n'es pas Bastet, ai-je raison? dit Atem

Il les avait vu dans son rêve. La double grogna.

"Très perceptif. C'est exact, oui, je ne suis pas Bastet. Je suis, en fait, son mauvais côté. Je suis présentement en mission pour la venger.

Atem réfléchit un moment. Il savait qui elle était, seulement, son nom lui échappait. Mais, après quelque minutes de réflexion intense, il trouva.

"Tu es la déesse que l'on a enfermée dans le corps de Bastet, Sekhmet, n'est-ce pas?

"À votre service, répondit-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Et c'est justement de toi que je viens venger Bastet. Tu lui as brisé le cœur, espèce de sans cœur. Oh! Jeu de mots!

Atem haussa un sourcil.

"Quoi? Plus le droit de plaisanter, à présent? Fit Sekhmet.

"Euh…c'est pas ça…

Cette Déesse était bizarre. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si horrible, en fin de compte.

"Au fait, où est ta sœur? Ce serait intéressant de la tuer par plaisir après vous avoir tué, toi et ta mère.

En fin de compte, peut-être qu'elle l'était.

"Je ne sais pas. Et puis, de toute façon, si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Maintenant,dis-moi où est Bastet? Répondit Atem.

* * *

Erra se leva du banc et s'étira. Yami la regarda, surpris qu'elle se soit arrêtée aussi net. Incrédule, il demanda : 

"Ça ne finit pas comme ça, j'espère?

Erra éclata de rire.

"Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement, moi, je suis morte de faim, et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu le sois aussi, non? répliqua la jeune fille

Maintenant qu'elle lui en parlait, il se rendait compte que son ventre criait famine.

"Oui, un peu.

Erra leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit un panier à pique-nique près du banc!

"J'ai toujours adoré les pique-niques.

Elle installa une couverte sur le sol, puis s'assit dessus, bientôt suivit par Yami.

"Mangeons! S'écria-t-elle en prenant un sandwich.

L'ancien pharaon la regarda avec un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, puis prit un sandwich à son tour. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé de manger, Erra réfléchit.

"Bon, où en étais-je… pensa-t-elle tout haut

"Je demandais à Sekhmet où est-ce que tu étais.

"Ah! oui. Alors…

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà le cinquième chapitre de fait! Il commençait à être temps, que vous devez penser (rire). J'espère que ce chap vous a plu (la phrase classique, quoi!)  



	7. Rien ne s'améliore

**Chapitre 6 : Rien ne s'améliore**

-Où est Bastet?

Sekhmet regarda ses ongles en répondant distraitement.

-Oh, elle n'est pas très loin. On pourrait même dire qu'elle est à côté de toi sans l'être vraiment...

-Que...pas dans le royaume des ombres?

Sekhmet leva les yeux vers lui.

-Mauvaise réponse! Je me suis fair le plaisir de l'envoyer là-bas. Malheureusement, les ombre ne peuvent pas la dévorer. C'est dommage...Bon, c,est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien savoir où est ta petite soeur. Allez, dis-le moi!

Atem grogna.

-Je l'ignore totalement. Mais, même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas.

La Déesse de la vengeance leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je pose cette question à mes victimes, elles me répondent la même chose?

Elle claqua des doigts et un lion apparut. Elle se mit à flatter son encôlure.

-Mon pharaon, je te présente Drélio, mon animal de compagnie. Ce cher Drélio est capable de retrouver n'importe qui à plus de 10 km à la ronde.

Atem blêmit pour devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ignorant son mal de tête et son corps fatigué, il se mit devant la porte au moment où Sekhmet ordonnait à son lion d'aller chercher Néfertiti. Le lion, avec un air indifférent, s'avança quand même, mais se cogna à la barrière invisible. Soupirant, la Déesse se mit à parler d'une voix exaspérée.

-Mon pharaon, serait-ce trop demandé de t'enlever du chemin?

-Et après, tu viens demander pourquoi tes victimes répondent toutes la même chose...répondit Atem en arquant un sourcil.

-Ben, oui! S'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Voyant qu'il ne s'enlevait pas du chemin, Sekhmet fit disparaître Drélio avec une moue déçue.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant, dis donc!

-Comme si j'allais l'être...

Le pharaon fléchit, mais se reprit bien vite. La Déesse sourit.

-Non, mais est-ce que tu t'es vu? Tu tiens à peine debout et je suis certaine que tu as affreusement mal à la tête. Il n'y a que cette barrière qui te protège de moi. Comment espère-tu ramener Bastet?

-Je trouverai un moyen, grogna-t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Sekhmet d'un ton ironique.

Puis, d'un claquement de doigts, elle disparut.

À ce moment, Atem fléchit à nouveau et tomba sur le sol. Il tanta vainement de se relever. Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il s'assit dos au mur, la respiration haletante.

Seto, qui devait venir voir comment allait le pharaon, entra dans la chambre. Voyant le lit vide et Atem accôté au mur à moitié sans connaissance, il croisa ses bras et fit un sourire ironique.

-Tiens, Bastet a décidée de te faire sortir du lit, en fin de compte?

Le souffle court, Atem lui répondit.

-Dans un certain sens...Mais je dirais plutôt que c'est sa soeur qui ai fait en sorte. Elle vient de m'attaquer.

Seto perdit son sourire.

-Laquelle? Et est-ce que ça va?

-Sekhmet...et j'ai déjà été mieux...par chance, Bastet me protège...

Le prêtre aida son cousin à se relever et le remit dans son lit.

-Merci...dit le pharaon après s'être étendu.

-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Sekhmet se promène dans le palais avec de mauvaises intensions? Dit Seto après un instant de réflexion.

-Sous l'apparence de Bastet...

-Mais bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce que ta Déesse chat ne fait rien?

-Parce qu'elle est enfermée dans le royaume des ombres...

Seto leva les bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

-C'est parfaitement génial!

-Oui, n'est-ce pas? Rah! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois malade à ce moment?

Le prêtre haussa les épaules.

-Ça t'apprendra à aller seul dans la ville.

Atem lui jeta un regard noir. Isis entra à ce moment.

-Mon pharaon, êtes-vous allé parler à bastet, oui ou non? Parce que je viens de la voir et la réponse a l'air d'être non...

Setp répondit à la place d'Atem.

-Isis, crois-tu réellement que c'est le moment de le gronder? Regarde dans quel état il est...

Elle observa le pharaon et Seto termina d'une voix plus rapide :

-Detoutefaçoncen'estpasBastetquetuasvuc'estSekhmet.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Comment ça se fait?

-Disons que...Bastet est dans le royaume des ombres et que Sekhmet veut la venger de ma mère et de moi, répondit Atem.

Isis soupira.

-Vous voyez, maintenant, pourquoi il faut écouter une Déesse, mon pharaon?

-Oui, j'ai compris la leçon.

-Eh bien, tant mieux, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Les prêtres vont trouver une solution. Allez, viens, Seto.

-J'arrive.

Isis quitta la salle et Seto grimaça.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour me comprendre?

Atem haussa les épaules.

-C'est une femme, dit-il. Et les femmes comprennent beaucoup de choses que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre.

-Ouais...bon, repose-toi. Isis a raison, nous allons trouver une solution.

Et le prêtre sortit à son tour. Atem roula les yeux en l'air.

-Me reposer? Et puis quoi encore?

Le pharaon se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes, regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, puis partit à la recherche de Sekhmet.

* * *

Néfertiti courait dans les couloirs en pleurant, un lion à ses trousses.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Cria-t-elle.

Mais, aveuglée par les larmes, elle trébucha et tomba de tout son long. Elle hurla, appeurée, et se prépara à sentir les crocs accérés du lion sur son corps frêle, mais rien ne vint. La petite risqua un oeil derrière elle et vit Atem qui la protégeait. Le lion avait battu en retraite et grognait, frustré d'avoir perdu son repas.

-Retourne près de ta maîtresse et ne t'avise plus de toucher ma petite soeur, comprit? S'écria Atem.

Le lion rugit, puis repartit, furieux. Le pharaon se retourna et tendit une main pâle vers Néfertiti.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il.

-Ou...oui...mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ça va aller.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Va rejoindre les prêtres, mais ne leur dit pas que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, d'accord?

-D...d'accord.

-Merci.

Il fut pris de vertiges et chancela, mais se tint bon au mur. Néfertiti le regarda, inquiète.

-Ça va aller. Allez, va rejoindre les prêtres.

À contrecoeur, elle partit. Atem se reprit et partit en sens inverse.

-Maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen d'enfermer Sekhmet à nouveau.

Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

* * *

Drélio alla rejoindre sa maîtresse, toujours aussi furieux. Sekhmet le regarda arriver et sut aussitôt quel était le problème.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Tu vas avoir un autre repas, c'est promis. Tu dois juste patienter encore un peu.

Elle regarda le couloir dans lequel elle était.

-Et il devrait arriver à l'instant, ce repas.

À ce moment, un garde et la reine débouchèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Sekhmet murmura pour que seul son lion l'entende.

-Je te laisse le garde mon mignon. Et j'emporte la reine avec moi. Bon appétit!

Drélio rugit de satisfaction et sauta sur le garde en deux grandes foulées. Les deux victimes hurlèrent, elle de terreur, lui de douleur.

Sekhmet s'avança lentement vers eux en regardant son lion, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle se mit en face de Lirie et la regarda, son sourire devenant ironique.

-Oh! Par Râ! La grande reine, si froide et si cruelle, a peur d'un félin. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur quand elle faisait du mal à la petite chatte.

-De...de quoi parles-tu...B...Bastet?

-Hi hi! Je ne suis pas Bastet, je suis Sekhmet. Je viens venger ma petite soeur, celle que tu as fait souffrir.

Lirie ouvrit de grands yeux étonnées et effrayés.

-J...j'ai fait du mal à une Déesse? Je...je m'en excuse! Je l'ignorais!

-Trop tard pour te faire pardonner. Le mal est fait et je vais venger Bastet.

À ce moment, le garde lâcha un dernier cri et rendit l'âme. Le lion avait terminé son repas.

-Tu as bien mangé, mon chéri?

Il acquiesça en ronronnant.

-Dans ce cas, partons.

Sekhmet prit Lirie par magie et repartit du palais avec elle et le lion.

* * *

Atem, assit à une table de la bibliothèque du palais, lisait un manuscrit tant bien que mal. La pièce tanguait trop souvent autour de lui et tout devenait flou par moment.

Il chercha un bon moment, puis trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il mémorisa ce qui était écrit dessus, puis le garda précieusement sur lui et ressortit de la salle.

Il se devait de retrouver Sekhmet, mais il ignorait où elle était. Que faire?

En passant dans un couloir, il entendit des pas et des voix venir vers lui. Il reconnut celle de Mahado et il se cacha dans une salle pour ne pas être vu.

-Apparemment, un garde l'aurait vue partir avec notre reine et un lion, dit Mahado.

-Et où donc se dirigeait-elle? Entendit Atem.

C'était Shimon.

-Vers le temple le plus éloigné de Memphis.

-Je vois...et qu'est-ce que...

Atem n'entendit pas le reste, les deux prêtres s'étant trop éloigné. Mais, il en avait entendu assez. Premièrement, sa bien-aimée et maintenant, sa mère. Sekhmet allait payer et très cher.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà! Mon chapitre 6 est terminé! (finalement...) J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	8. La colère de Sekhmet

**Chapitre 7 : La colère de Sekhmet**

Les deux prêtres se rendirent dans la chambre du pharaon. Ils voulaient vérifier comment il allait.

-Mon pharaon, commença Mahado. Comment vous sentez...

Mais, il coupa net car il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie de la part d'Atem. Il était parti.

-Qu'est-ce que...raaaaah! NÉFERTITI!

Le jeune prêtre se précipita dans la salle du trône tandis que Shimon soupirait, découragé.

-On se tue à vouloir le guérir et lui, il court partout sans se préoccuper de sa santé, marmonna-t-il. Ah là là...

Et il alla rejoindre Mahado.

Ce dernier s'était avancé d'un grand pas vers une Néfertiti totalement effrayée. Cette dernière avait promis à Atem de ne pas dire qu'il était parti.

-Néfertiti, où est Atem! Rugit Mahado.

-Je...je ne sais pas!

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais elle ne savait pas où il était.

-Tu mens! Dis-moi où il est!

Il prit violemment le bras de la petite princesse et cette dernière fit une grimace de douleur.

-Mahado, lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal!

-Arrête, Mahado! S'écria Isis. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu le retrouveras!

Avec un grognement, il lâcha la petite et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Tiens, on dirait que notre cher Mahado, pourtant si calme, est très énervé, aujourd'hui, dit Seto avec un sourire en coin.

-Ferme-la! Rah! Mais où est-ce qu'il est? Il doit être parti se venger de Sekhmet et aller chercher sa douce bien-aimée! Mais oui, c'est lui tout craché! Bon sang! Où elle se trouve cette Sekhmet?

-Euh...Mahado..?

-Pas maintenant, Shimon! Je dois réfléchir à l'endroit où Sekhmet a bien pu se réfugier.

-Mais...Mahado...

-J'ai dit pas maintenant! Elle est sûrement dans un endroit bien cachée...

-MAHADO!

Le jeune prêtre sursauta et regarda Shimon, attentif.

-C'est toi-même qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que Sekhmet s'était dirigée vers le temple le plus éloigné de Memphis.

Mahado n'eût pas de réactions, mais Seto ne se retint pas de rire. Au contraire, il était plié en deux.

-Par Râ! Ça, c'est la meilleure! Mahado qui s'énervent ET qui a des trous de mémoires!

Mahado grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis se dirigea vers la sortit de la salle.

-Et si on allait chercher le pharaon au lieu de rester ici à rire?

Puis, il disparut dans le couloir.

Les autres le suivirent, mais Isis ordonna à Néfertiti de rester au palais.

-C'est beaucoup plus prudent, dit-elle à la petite fille.

Elle alla ensuite rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Atem se rendit, dans la fraîcheur du matin, au temple où il avait fait la connaissance de Bastet. Mahado avait parlé du temple le plus éloigné et c'était justement ce temple en question. 

Il arriva une vingtaines de minutes plus tard et il poussa la lourde porte de bronze. Ce qu'il vit tout autour de lui l'affola momentanément. Des gens morts et torturés jonchaient le sol avec des expressions d'horreur et de peur sur leurs visages. D'autres avaient été pendu après avoir été torturés à coups de faux. Sekhmet se tenait au centre de la pièce, semblant satisfaite du décor qui se tenait devant elle. Elle portait une longue robe dorée avec un **énorme** décolleté en forme de V. Son lion se tenait près d'elle et mangeait un dernier morceau d'une main.

-Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle demeure, Atem. Ça fait un certain moment que je t'ai vu. Tu vas mieux, on dirait.

-Euh…oui.

-Tu aimes ma nouvelle maison? C'est moi-même qui l'ai décorée. En tout cas, moi, j'adore et Drélio semble l'aimer aussi.

-C'est euh…charmant, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Contente que ça te plaise autant, dit Sekhmet avec un sourire.

-Aussi, je me demandais, tu n'étais pas censée tuer seulement les gens qui étaient **contre** Horus?

-J'ai changé de job. Disons, que moi et Horus en ce moment, on est en scène de ménage, répondit Sekhmet, gênée. Au fait, je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, se leva, regarda derrière son siège, puis pointa l'arrière de la salle. Atem s'avança prudemment, pas très sûr de ce que la Déesse démoniaque voulait lui montrer. Là, il la vit. Sa mère, gisant sur le sol, aussi blanche que la neige.

-Mère…dit Atem dans un souffle

Il tomba durement à genoux et prit délicatement sa mère dans ses bras tout en frémissant de colère. Sa mère était à présent morte et la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit c'était qu'elle était trop protectrice. Râ que la vie était injuste!

-C'est du joli décor, ta mère, tu ne trouves pas?

Furieux et attristé, il étreignit sa mère, qui était plus froide que la nuit d'Égypte, sous le regard mi-amusée, mi-exaspéré de Sekhmet.

-Mon Dieu. Ça devient lassant de voir des humains pleurer pour leur proches qui sont mort. Non mais…ils ne pourraient pas changer de disque? Atem, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce que tu venais faire ici, qu'on en finisse.

Atem relâcha sa mère, se releva brusquement et fit face à Sekhmet rouge de colère.

-Tu n'as donc **pas** de sentiments?

-Non.

Atem serra les poings pour éviter de la frapper.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

-Oui.

Le jeune pharaon hurla de rage.

-Tu savais que c'était amusant de te faire enrager? Demanda la Déesse.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle jouait donc avec lui? Ah, ça, elle allait le payer et chèrement. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Pour la mort horrible de ces honnêtes gens.

-Et qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire? Me tuer? Impossible, je suis une Déesse, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'anéantir, répondit Atem en sortant le papyrus jaunie qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Sekhmet mit son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, mis son poing sur sa joue et regarda le manuscrit, intriguée. Atem commença à le lire.

-النداء الكلّ الـ القوّة من الـ اللّه لـ إنفِ هذا واحد…

Sekhmet parut affolée en entendant ces mots. Elle voulut se lever de son siège, mais une lumière bleue qui commençait à se serrer autour d'elle l'en empêcha.

-…هي له إلى يعود أدراجه…

Sekhmet hurla de rage en sentant la lumière se serrer un peu plus tout autour d'elle.

-…أين هي خصّ إلى…

La lumière continua à se serrer et Sekhmet hurla de frayeur. Atem voulut continuer, terminer la dernière phrase, celle qui la ramènerait dans le corps de Bastet, mais il fut pris d'étourdissements. La lueur, n'étant plus nourrie des paroles, partit et Sekhmet en profita pour s'en aller le plus vite possible de son siège. Enragée, elle se transforma en la déesse à la tête de lionne. Elle était si en colère que même Drélio avait peur d'elle. La Déesse s'avança vers le pharaon et prit le papyrus sans qu'Atem puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle le déchira à l'aide de ses majestueuses griffes. Atem s'effondra sur le sol avec un seul, un dernier espoir en tête.

-Tu as osé essayé de m'emprisonner dans le corps de Bastet. C'est à ton tour de payer cher. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cet outrage.

Alors que Sekhmet prononçait une formule magique, ses griffes devenant lumineuses, Atem mit son dernier espoir à exécution. Il prononça la dernière phrase du texte qu'il avait appris par cœur.

-...يعود أدراجه أين أنت خص,ّالآن!

* * *

**N/A : **Oh mon Dieu! Ça fait très très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Lol. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop XD 

Je m'excuse pour ce gros laps de temps, mais il s'en ai passé des choses depuis la dernière fois. En fait, pour dire la vérité, je suis tombée sur fanfiction par un certain hasard et en relisant mon histoire, j'ai eu le goût de continuer XP

Enfin. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!


	9. Bastet est de retour

**Chapitre 8 : Bastet est de retour**

Mahado arriva le premier, essoufflé, mais toujours en colère. Les autres le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jeune prêtre s'avança vers l'entrée du temple, mais il frappa quelque chose de plein fouet et tomba durement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Il n'y avait pourtant rien devant lui. Se relevant, il posa sa main sur une barrière invisible.

-Ah non! C'est pas vrai!

En criant de rage, il se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Tu sais, Mahado, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous allons aider le pharaon...Annonça Isis.

-Je sais! Mais que veux tu que je fasses? T'as une suggestion! Parfait, dis-la moi, je suis ouvert à tout!

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la barrière invisible, leva les poings et voulut la frapper de toutes ses forces, mais au lieu de cela, il tomba face contre-terre.

Se relevant, crachant du sable, il tâta pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas frappé trop tôt, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

-Hein!

Seto, tordu de rire, s'avança à son tour.

-Je crois que le pharaon a battu la Déesse. Nous pouvons à présent entrer. Mais, ne sois pas trop pressé. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes sur le pharaon et que tu l'écrases.

Mahado grogna et Seto, toujours en riant, s'avança vers la porte.

* * *

Sekhmet hurla d'un hurlement à s'en briser les tympans. La lumière bleue qui l'avait emprisonnée un peu plus tôt réapparut et explosa. La Déesse se retrouva dans une cage de verre. Elle continuait de rugir, mais s'arrêta quand la prison commença à disparaître. 

-Je me vengerai, Atem! Dit-elle de sa voix de lion. Et ce jour-là, tu regretteras de m'avoir renfermée dans le corps de Bastet.

Atem lui tira la langue et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-J'aimerais t'y voir, lui dit-il deux secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Puis, elle se dissipa, bientôt suivit de son lion Drélio.

Atem, heureux d'avoir accompli sa tâche, se retourna et s'apprêta à partir. Mais, trop faible pour continuer, il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

Le sablier qui retenait Bastet prisonnière se cassa en un millier de morceaux. La Déesse retomba lourdement sur le sol du palais, mais en vie. Souriant de joie, elle comprit que son bien-aimé avait réussi à anéantir son elle maléfique. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe couverte de sable et se mit à le chercher, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas avec elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit une douce musique à ses oreilles. Encore endormi, il réussi difficilement à comprendre que c'était quelqu'un qui chantait. Par contre, qui, il l'ignorait totalement. 

Ses yeux étaient trop lourds pour s'ouvrir, il dû attendre un bon moment, attendre que la fatigue se dissipe légèrement. À ce moment, il pu entrouvrir ses paupières et distingua une forme floue. La voix était féminine, douce et mélodieuse. Mais qui donc était-ce? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir.

La femme arrêta de chanter et se mit à parler. Le sommeil toujours présent dans le cerveau de pharaon, il ne comprit pas les mots qu'elle disait. Par contre, il sentit quelque chose contre son front. Quelque chose de frais.

D'autres minutes s'écoulèrent et les contours de la femme s'éclaircirent. Des longs cheveux noirs. Qui donc avait d'aussi beau cheveux? Atem le savait, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas.

Il tenta de demander avec qui il était, mais seulement un grognement sortit de sa bouche, faible. La femme parla de nouveau et il distingua quelques mots.

-...force...repose...

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais le deuxième mot avait été clair. Alors, comme s'il avait reçu un ordre, Atem se rendormit.

* * *

Il se réveilla bien des heures plus tard. Ou était-ce des jours? Il ne savait plus, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. 

Cette fois, il arriva à ouvrir les yeux du premier coup et sans efforts. Il distingua très bien sa chambre et tout ce qu'il y avait. Plus rien n'était flou.

Il tourna la tête et aperçu une énorme masse noire sur son lit. Il se rendit compte que cette masse était en fait des cheveux. Il vit alors le visage paisible de sa bien-aimée qui s'était endormie à son chevet après tout ce temps passé à rester à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Atem sourit puis caressa la tête de sa belle Déesse. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage toujours endormi de cette dernière. Elle souriait dans ses rêves.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit lentement dans son lit. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mieux que quelques jours auparavent. À ce moment, Shimon entra dans la chambre.

-Ah! Mon pharaon, vous êtes réveillé! Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Beaucoup mieux, Shimon, merci.

Le vieux prêtre remarqua alors la jeune femme assoupie sur le lit.

-Ne feriez-vous mieux pas de la réveiller? Dit-il en la pointant.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je? Répondis Atem. Elle est paisible, non?

-Si, je dois l'avouer, mais elle ne vous pardonnera certainement pas ce fait.

Le pharaon ne répondit que par un sourire léger.

-Et puis, de toute façon, la position dans laquelle elle est ne doit pas être très confortable, continua Shimon. Mais bon, c'est votre choix quand même.

Atem, en y réfléchissant, décida que oui, il était mieux de la réveiller. Alors, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bastet et la secoua légèrement.

-Hmm...non, encore un petit peu...

-Bastet, réveille-toi, murmura Atem à son oreille avec un petit sourire.

La Déesse ouvrit les yeux et bailla avant de lever la tête. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se rendit compte finalement qu'Atem était réveillé.

-Atem! Tu es réveillé! Que les Dieux soient remerciés! Ça fait deux jours que tu es dans cet état. J'étais terriblement inquiète!

-Tu m'en vois désolé, répondit le pharaon. Mais, c'est à peu près ce que ça donne de sauver une Déesse en détresse. Je ne peux pas y faire grand chose.

-Idiot, va!

Mais, malgré ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du pharaon avant de se relever. Shimon, gêné par la situation, se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, mais le plus silencieusement possible.

Atem, surpris, porta la main à sa bouche, puis sourit.

-Dois-je en conclure...?

-Oui, Atem, tu dois en conclure... répondit Bastet avec le même sourire.

* * *

Mahado arriva en courant dans la chambre, quelques heures plus tard. Essouflé, il s'avança vers Atem.

-Toi...dit-il, le souffle lui manquant.

-Quoi, moi?

Le jeune prêtre reprit sa respiration avant de continuer.

-Tu as été stupide! Ne me refais plus jamais une frousse pareille!

-Pardon Mahado. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions.

-Mais tu l'as quand même fait! C'était quoi, cette idée!

-Eh bien, j'avais ma Déesse à sauver ainsi que mon peuple! Tu sais, Sekhmet en a tué quelques-uns, au temple...

Les yeux du pharaon se voilèrent, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Pardonne-moi encore une fois, mon cher ami. J'essayerai de ne plus refaire la même chose.

Mahado, se rendant compte des épreuves par lesquelles Atem avait passé, s'agenouilla.

-Finalement, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte...

Le pharaon, surpris, demanda à Mahado de se relever.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Ça devrait plutôt être le contraire!

-Eh bien, oublions cet incident, si tu préfères.

-Bonne idée!

* * *

Les journées passèrent. Graduellement, Atem devint beaucoup mieux. À l'aube d'un matin, le pharaon se réveilla en pleine forme. Il se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre. En respirant l'air frais avec bonheur, il s'étira. Bastet arriva et ne fut guère surprise de le voir debout.

-Alors, je vois que tu vas mieux aujourd'hui! Dit-t-elle.

-Je crois moi aussi, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle le rejoignit sur le balcon et il la prit dans ses bas avant de se tourner vers le levé de soleil.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Autant que toi!

Bastet gloussa tout en rougissant et posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de pharaon. Ils savourèrent ce moment quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le ventre vide d'Atem se mette à crier famine.

-Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller manger, dit-il avec un léger rire.

La Déesse pouffa, se retira de l'étreinte du pharaon et sortit de la chambre avec son amant en le prenant par le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où tous les prêtres étaient déjà là, mangeant leur déjeuner. Ce fut Mahado qui remarqua Atem le premier.

-Tiens, le pharaon est de nouveau parmi nous!

-Mais que nous vaut donc cet honneur? Demanda ironiquement Seto

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être parce que j'avais tout simplement faim? Répondit le concerné.

Karim fit semblant de s'offusquer.

-Donc, ce n'est pas pour nous que tu es de retour!

Il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit de tous les autres.

-Non! Finit par répondre Atem. Simplement parce que mon estomac me l'a ordonné.

Bastet et lui s'installèrent finalement à table et commencèrent à manger. L'atmosphère était détendue, tout le monde était heureux.

La Déesse lançait des regards au pharaon et ce dernier les lui rendaient toujours avec des sourires. Quelque chose, à présent, les unissait.

Isis le remarqua et eût un sourire moqueur.

-Dîtes-moi, Atem, Bastet.

Les interpellés levèrent la tête.

-Vous êtes souvent ensemble ces derniers temps, vous ne trouvez pas? Est-ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose que vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être d'être ensemble?

Les deux s'étouffèrent en même temps, puis rouge comme des pivoines, s'emmêlèrent dans leurs mots, tentant totalement de nier ce fait.

-Allons, Isis, pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda finalement Atem, toujours aussi rouge. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec elle…

-Ah, comme ça, pour savoir…

Seto, en les regardant, eût alors une idée. Même sourire moqueur qu'Isis avait eu un peu plus tôt, il se tourna vers cette dernière.

-Très bien, dans ce cas. Nous allons donc pouvoir parler de notre projet au pharaon.

Il fit un clin d'œil discret et Isis comprit.

-Oh! Le projet! Oui, annonce-lui!

Méfiant, Atem écouta Seto d'une oreille attentive.

-Puisqu'il ne se passe rien avec Bastet, il commence à être temps que tu te trouves une épouse non? Alors, nous allons faire venir toutes les belles jeunes princesses du royaume d'Égypte et tu auras l'embarras du choix!

-Que….QUOI?

Atem s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème? Demanda Seto, toujours avec le même sourire.

-Tu….vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça!

-Et pourquoi pas? Questionna Isis.

-Parce que…..

En voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui, il comprit. Une embuscade, tous voulaient la vérité.

Il se tourna vers Bastet qui avait baissé le regard, ne s'étant pas rendue compte de la supercherie. Atem soupira et se rassit.

-Très bien, j'ai comprit!

Et, souriant à son tour, il prit la main de Bastet et l'entraîna hors du palais.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà mon chapitre 8. Vous voyez, je continue! Il n'y a plus de quoi s'inquiéter, lol! 

**Camlia : **Tu sais, si vous me tuez, il n'y aura plus de suite! XD  
Comme tu peux le voir, Atem lui a bien cassé la figure, à Sekhmet!

**Nienna : **Et voilà la suite comme tu la voulais! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu! Et, contente que ma fic soit palpitante.

**Sogna : **Malheureusement, ils ne sont toujours pas mariés. Tu vas voir, la fic est loin d'être terminée!

**Kalia : **Et voilà, la formule a fait disparaître Sekhmet! C'est magique XD

**Hilly : **Comme tu peux le voir, il l'a retrouvé!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!


	10. Une journée en amoureux

**Chapitre 9 : Une journée en amoureux**

Atem entraîna sa bien-aimée en courant vers les écuries.

-Je t'emmène à une place où personne ne nous trouvera, une place que tu vas, j'en suis certain, adorer! Mais, pour ça, il faut y aller à cheval. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Je n'en ai jamais fait auparavant.

-Alors tu monteras avec moi.

Atem se dirigea vers un cheval tout blanc, puis le prépara. Cela fait, il fit monter Bastet, puis monta derrière elle à son tour. Il prit les rênes de son cheval.

-Tu es prête pour ta première expérience à cheval? Lui demanda-t-il

Figée, nerveuse, loin d'être sûre, elle répondit :

-Non, je ne pense paaaaaas...!

Mais, ils étaient déjà partit au galop. Quelques gardes furent surpris de les voir, mais les laissèrent passer. De toute façon, jamais ils n'auraient eu l'intention d'arrêter le pharaon...

Bastet, figée, le coeur battant la chamade, ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Mais quelle était donc cette stupide idée que de monter à cheval et de partir à toute allure! Atem la regarda, remarqua sa peur, puis ralentit.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas que ça te ferait si peur.

Il eût un rire gêné et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Ne...refais plus...jamais ça...

-Promis.

Ils étaient à présent au trot et Bastet réussi finalement à se calmer...au moment où ils arrivaient. Elle pu alors voir un magnifique oasis où coulait une chute d'eau aussi claire que du cristale. Le sable, éclairé par le soleil, en était devenu blanc et plusieurs palmiers donnaient des coins d'ombre.

-Ouah! S'écria Bastet, émerveillée.

Atem sourit à son émerveillement et arrêta le cheval. Il descendit, puis prit Bastet dans ses bras pour ensuite la poser au sol.

-C'est vraiment magnifique! S'exclama la Déesse.

Le pharaon prit sa main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, à l'ombre des palmiers.

-N'est-ce pas? Ce sont mes parents qui l'ont trouvés. Un jour, alors qu'ils passaient par le désert, le char a perdu l'une de ses roues juste devant cet oasis. Alors, ils sont restés quelque temps ici et c'est justement à ce moment que mon père s'est décidé de demander ma mère en mariage.

-C'est si...romantique!

Il sourit, puis l'entraîna vers le lac.

-Et si on commençait par une bonne baignade?

En riant, elle se dirigea dans l'eau et fut bientôt suivie par Atem.

-Tu ne m'attraperas! S'écria Bastet en lui tirant la langue.

Elle se mit à courir dans l'eau et le pharaon se précipita à sa poursuite.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois!

Ils coururent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Atem la rattrapa et ils tombèrent ensemble dans l'eau. Ils rirent aux éclats, puis s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent longuement et amoureusement. Alors, Atem déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa Déesse et l'embrassa. Cette dernière, loin d'être surprise, lui répondit sans attendre avec passion.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à contrecœur, puis Atem s'installa à côté de Bastet au lieu de rester au-dessus d'elle. Il se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

-Finalement, je t'ai rattrapée, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Hmm…Mais disons que je t'ai laissé m'attraper…

-Mais oui, mon chaton, mais oui…

Et ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-Chaton, c'est mignon! J'aime bien…

Elle ferma les yeux, collée contre le torse nu de son pharaon.

-Je t'appellerai ainsi plus souvent, dans ce cas, répondit-il.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux à son tour. Tous deux s'endormirent aussitôt, trop bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, le soleil à son zénith. Bastet ouvrit les yeux la première, bientôt suivit par Atem. Ce dernier s'étira.

-Hmm…On dirait que la moitié de la journée est déjà passée…

-On dirait, oui.

Elle se leva et s'étira à son tour. Baillant, elle s'approcha du lac et s'aspergea d'eau au visage pour se réveiller. Elle se tourna et vit que son pharaon ne s'était toujours pas levé. Il semblait même s'être endormi.

Alors, avec un sourire moqueur, elle lui lança une grande quantité d'eau. Toussant, crachant, il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il est temps de vous réveiller, mon pharaon, annonça-t-elle en riant.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!

Et, en souriant lui aussi, il sauta dans l'eau en entraînant Bastet avec lui. Là, il la pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se sauver et l'aspergea d'eau à son tour.

-Eh! C'est pas du jeu! Tu es plus fort!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute!

Il arrêta bien assez vite pour pouvoir embrasser sa Déesse dans le cou. Gloussant, elle se laissa faire avec plaisir.

-Tu me chatouilles, finit-elle par dire.

-Très bien, je vais donc changer de place.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Le reste de la journée défila à toute vitesse, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la voir passer. C'était maintenant le soir et ils se trouvaient dans l'eau aussi pure que du cristal. Le soleil couchant était magnifique avec ses teintes orangées-rouges. Tous deux le regardaient, Bastet blottie dans les bras d'Atem.

-C'est vraiment magnifique vu d'ici… J'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

-Et moi? Fit Atem en faisant la moue.

-Toi…?

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-…Tu es mon soleil de tous les jours, mon tendre pharaon adoré, celui que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours.

Il sourit doucement. Elle se mit alors à rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc de si drôle?

-Je suis en train de me demander comment tes prêtres ont réagis ce matin!

Atem éclata de rire à son tour.

-Ils devaient faire une de ces têtes!

-Surtout Shimon! Par Râ, où donc le pharaon a-t-il bien pu aller!

Et ils rirent à l'unissons.

Le soleil avait terminé de se couché, le ciel était devenu totalement noir. Enfin, presque. Il était éclairé par des milliers d'étoiles et par une pleine lune qui brillait de mille feu.

Elle se tourna vers le ciel et ils le regardèrent un instant, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour décrire cet instant magique.

-Nout est très belle ce soir, tu ne trouves pas? Annonça finalement Bastet.

-Pas aussi belle que toi, en tout cas, susurra-t-il.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Elle gloussa légèrement avant de continuer.

-Il fait déjà nuit. Ne devrait-on pas rentrer au palais?

-Pourquoi pas…Tu n'aimes pas?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'adore cet endroit, j'ai adoré notre journée et je t'adore toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Mais…? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Mais les prêtres ne s'inquiéteront-ils pas?

-Hmm…Voyons voir…Je n'ai pas l'impression que Mahado va s'inquiéter pour moi, ni Isis, Karim et Shada. Seto risque de ne pas s'en préoccuper ni son père. Il ne reste que Shimon qui doit s'affoler comme un fou, mais c'est tout. Alors, veux-tu réellement retourner maintenant au palais?

-Voyons voir…Non! Seulement, les nuits dans le désert, c'est pas très chaud…

Le pharaon se releva alors et se dirigea vers le cheval. Dans un sac qui était accroché à la selle, il en sortit deux grandes couvertures. Il mit l'une sur l'animal et emporta l'autre avec lui.

-J'ai prévu le coup, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

-Je peux le constater.

Au lieu de se rasseoir, il tendit la main et prit celle de Bastet pour ensuite la relever, puis il l'entraîna à un endroit où la lune se voyait parfaitement.

Elle regarda ses yeux qui étaient devenus tout à coup sérieux, mais pas totalement.

-Bastet, je t'aime tant! Murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, Atem…Répondit-elle.

Le pharaon sourit, puis se tourna vers la lune.

-Ce soir, la lune est totalement pleine. Dans quinze jours, elle sera pleine à nouveau.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Que veux-tu dire..?

-Bastet, je n'ai qu'une question pour toi.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Accepterais-tu de m'épouser?

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà le chapitre 9! Je suis plutôt rapide, on dirait! Je m'améliore, je m'améliore XD 

Eh bien, comme vous avez pu le lire, Atem s'est enfin décidé à la demander en mariage. Mais, je n'ai toujours pas mis de réponse. Est-ce que Bastet va dire oui? Ou peut-être bien que non! XD Je crois que je vais recevoir beaucoup de pressions.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui, je le souhaite, était très romantique!


	11. Noces ou divorce?

**Chapitre 10 : Noces ou divorce?**

-Accepterais-tu de m'épouser?

Bastet resta surprise un long moment. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, Atem, j'accepte de t'épouser!

Et elle sauta dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa en riant, heureux plus que tout.

* * *

-Hmm…C'est donc au tour de la Reine d'Égypte de passer au Royaume des Morts.

Osiris regarda Lirie avec un œil ennuyé, puis soupira.

-Allez, assied-toi sur la balance, que je vois si tu es assez digne pour aller dans le Royaume des Morts.

Puis, il se marmonna :

-Ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, elle est tout de même l'ancienne reine d'Égypte…

Lirie, timidement, alla s'asseoir d'un côté de la balance. Sur l'autre, il y avait une plume. C'était la plume de Mahat, Déesse de la justice.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Osiris lorsqu'il remarqua que Lirie était tout juste à la plume, qu'il lui manquait peu pour être plus lourde.

-Quoi? Mais qu'as-tu donc fait?

Le Dieu fit apparaître un livre et fouilla dans les registres.

-Tu as frappé une Déesse? Et tu es **juste**?

Osiris retomba sur son siège. Lirie osa prendre la parole.

-C'est…C'est que….j'ignorais qu'elle était une Déesse. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'était qu'une servante et sachant que mon fils en était amoureux et vice versa, j'ai voulu empêcher cet amour. Je…je suis vraiment désolée, à présent.

Le Dieu des Morts soupira.

-J'imagine que Bastet t'a pardonnée, répondit-il distraitement. Allez, les Portes te sont ouvertes. Dépêches-toi d'y aller.

Rapidement, Lirie se leva de la balance et entra dans la nouvelle Cité, la Cité des Morts.

Osiris soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi donc Bastet avait-elle pardonnée à cette reine?

Le déclic se fit alors dans sa tête.

-Quoi? Bastet est QUOI?

Il se dépêcha de faire apparaître une sphère tout en murmurant une formule. Aussitôt, il eût une vue du palais de Memphis. Il pu alors voir quelques servantes qui s'affairaient à des préparatifs.

_-Il commençait à être temps que le pharaon demande la Déesse Bastet en mariage! S'exclama une première._

_-Oui, et c'est si romantique aussi! Il veut l'épouser lors de la prochaine Pleine lune. La Déesse doit être si heureuse, dit une deuxième._

-Ce que la Déesse est chanceuse. Je voudrais bien qu'un homme fasse la même chose avec moi, dit une troisième.

Furieux, Osiris lâcha la boule qu'il tenait. L'objet tomba par terre et éclata en mille morceaux.

-Bastet n'as pas le droit! Elle n'a **_pas_** le droit d'épouser un humain!

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas. Je vais aller faire un petit tour aux noces, je crois. Il leur en coûtera de ne pas m'avoir invité.

Sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Osiris se leva de son siège et partit.

* * *

-Isis, tu es vraiment sûre que ça ira?

-Bien sûr, Bastet! Je te jure que ça te va très bien.

La Déesse observa la fleur bleue dans ses cheveux, anxieuse.

-Et si elle tombait durant la cérémonie? J'aurais l'air folle!

-Je t'assure qu'elle ne tombera pas. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Bastet, tout va bien aller.

Un cycle lunaire était déjà passé. Ils était à présent la journée de la pleine lune.

Bastet essayait sa robe de mariée une dernière fois avant la cérémonie. Bien qu'elle avait hâte, elle avait aussi très peur. Elle espérait que tout irait bien, qu'aucun Dieu ne découvrirait quoi que ce soit.

-Bon, si tu le dis, je te crois.

Elle enleva la fleur de ses cheveux et la posa sur une table basse en soupirant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà le grand jour. Tout a passé si vite avec les préparatifs et le restes...

Elle s'assit sur son lit en invitant la prêtresse à en faire de même.

-Je sais, Bastet. Mais, au moins, j'espère que tu es heureuse!

-Oui! Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses boucles d'oreilles ainsi que son diadème, tous à l'effigie de l'oeil d'Horus.

-Le fait que tu aies l'air si anxieuse, si appeurée...

-Oh...Ça se voit tant que ça?

Isis hocha doucement la tête et la Déesse se mordit légèrement la lèvre. C'était stupide. Si tout ce temps, les gens l'avaient remarqués, que devait penser Atem?

Puis, elle soupira. Et puis zut! Tant pis si sa fleur tombait durant la cérémonie! Tant pis si quelque chose allait mal! Elle devait apprécier le moment présent, ne pas se préoccuper du futur. Et surtout, elle devait être heureuse au moment d'épouser Atem.

Bastet fit un sourire à Isis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira plus.

* * *

-Mais pourquoi donc est-elle si inquiète? Est-ce que sa robe n'est pas prête? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?

Atem tournait en rond dans sa chambre, Mahado le suivant des yeux, assis sur le lit.

-Oh non! J'espère qu'elle ne veut pas annuler la cérémonie!

-Atem, calme-toi! Tu sais très bien que tout cela est faux!

Le pharaon s'assit à son tour sur le lit en soupirant.

-C'est vrai, je m'inquiète pour rien... Mais elle avait l'air si soucieuse, ces derniers temps!

-Elle devait certainement avoir quelque chose d'autre en tête. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, tout va bien aller ce soir. Tu vas l'épouser ce soir et, demain, vous allez être mari et femmes. Par contre, n'oublie pas de dire « oui, je le veux » au moment où Shimon va te demander si tu veux sa main.

-Ah ah ah! Très drôle, Mahado, fit-il avec ironie.

Mais, il était plus soulagé, à présent. Et un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

* * *

C'était déjà le soir. La Salle du conseil était pleine à craquer d'invités bavardant encore, ainsi que d'esclaves qui faisaient de légers préparatifs de dernière minute.

Atem était déjà dans la salle, regardant par une fenêtre la Pleine Lune. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que cela faisait déjà un cycle lunaire qui était passé.

Nerveux, regarda ses prêtres. Seule Isis n'était pas là, étant restée avec Bastet pour l'aider à se préparer.

Enfin, quelques servantes arrivèrent, tenant d'énormes feuilles de palmiers qui cachaient une silhouette. Isis arriva aussi à ce moment et alla rejoindre les autres prêtres dans les rangs. Puis, les esclaves se retirèrent, laissant à Atem la vue la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais vu. Là, devant lui, se tenait Bastet, dans une robe totalement blanche qui traînait par terre. Un diadème avait été posé sur sa tête et il retenait aussi un grand voile blanc qui recouvrait le plancher d'une bonne distance. Près de son oreille, il y avait une fleur bleue et elle portait aussi quelques bijoux à l'effigie de l'œil d'Horus.

Sourire aux lèvres, la Déesse s'avança pour aller rejoindre Atem. Ce dernier était sans voix.

-Tu…Tu es magnifique! Finit-il par murmurer.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire charmeur avant de porter son attention sur Shimon qui avait déjà commencé à parler.

La cérémonie dura ainsi un moment, Shimon parlant beaucoup, puis, il en vint à la phrase que tous appréhendait.

-À présent, si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais…

-Je m'oppose!

Tous se retournèrent. Bastet figea sur place, les yeux agrandis de terreur. Là, un homme à la coiffure de pharaon, un homme avec les baguettes de pharaon.

-O….Osiris?

-Bonjour Bastet. Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de me voir. Pourquoi donc? Hmm…je dois avouer que ça expliquerait pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité au mariage, n'est-ce pas, Déesse chatte?

-Osiris, que viens-tu faire ici?

Le Dieu s'approcha et prit Bastet par le menton.

-Je viens m'opposer à ce mariage de la part de ton père.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres et le Dieu lâcha Bastet.

-Il refuse que tu te maries à un simple mortel.

-Pourquoi! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Comment l'as-tu su?

-Comment je l'ai su? Quand sa mère est arrivée a Royaume des Morts, elle m'en a glissée quelques mots.

Il sourit moqueusement.

-Et pourquoi je fais ça? Parce que je suis totalement en accord avec ton père. Et puis, de toute façon, ça m'amuse, en quelques sortes.

Son expression redevint sérieuse.

-Quant à toi, mortel, je ne veux plus te voir la toucher et même l'approcher, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Il soupira.

-Mais bon. Bastet, ton père te laisse trois jours avec lui. Trois jours pour paqueter tes choses et revenir au Royaume des Dieux. Trois jours et pas plus.

Et dans un rire, Osiris disparu.

Bastet avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda Atem qui semblait très affligé, puis elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**N/A :** Excusez-moi si j'ai mis tant de temps, mais, ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus trop ou donner la tête...C'est compliqué les études, le piano, etc... 

Mais bon. À part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Le méchant Osiris a tout gâché les noces. Pauvre Bastet, elle est tellement triste.

Je vous l'avais dit que mon histoire n'était pas tout à fait finie. Vous pouvez le constater, à présent :)

Petit message comme ça : Je dessine beaucoup, aussi. J'ai donc une gallerie sur Deviantart. Si ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour, voici l'adresse : http/saenda.  
Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dessin de mes fics, mais ça devrait venir avec le temps. Bonne visite!


	12. Tentative de meurtre

**Chapitre 11 : Tentative de meurtre**

Elle était dans son lit et fixait le plafond d'un regard totalement vide. Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention. Osiris avait tout découvert. Il était allé raconter à son père et ce dernier était à présent furieux. Il ne lui restait que trois.…non, deux jours et demi à passer avec Atem!

Après qu'Osiris ait disparu, tous les invités s'étaient mis à parler, surpris et choqués. Bastet s'était effondrée par terre, presque sans connaissance et le pharaon l'avait donc transporté jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui avait murmuré quelques mots doux, mais elle n'en avait pas compris le sens, trop sous le choc pour cela.

Bastet posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et frissonna légèrement. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre d'un pas lent. Elle voulait aller trouver Atem, lorsqu'un cri aigu se fit entendre. Ce cri….c'était la voix de Néfertiti! Inquiète, Bastet se rua vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri : la cours du palais!

Après le départ d'Osiris, Néfertiti s'était éclipsée de la salle du conseil. Elle était triste pour son frère et Bastet, mais elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi Osiris avait agi de la sorte. N'était-il pas censé être un bon Dieu?

La petite fille avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors. Dans le couloir, elle regarda par l'une des fenêtres la pleine lune argentée. Ce qu'elle était belle! Rarement elle en avait vu des aussi grosses et lumineuses. Et pourtant, c'est sous cette lune que Bastet et Atem avait été séparés. Néfertiti soupira.

Devant un mur, elle se pencha et poussa une brique. Aussitôt, le mur pivota, laissant place à un tunnel. C'était un raccourci que son frère lui avait montré des années auparavent.

Elle marcha dans le tunnel sombre pendant un moment avant de déboucher dans la cours du palais baigné dans la lueur de la lune. Elle se mit à marcher, toujours en regardant l'astre dans le ciel, et s'arrêta finalement devant le portail du palais. Là se tenait un homme drapé de noir regardant le palais.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda la fillette.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, surprit, comme prit en faute par quelque chose. En voyant Néfertiti, il se calma.

-Je me nomme Eltar. Et toi, tu es la princesse, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le dénommé Eltar.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas très difficile à savoir...

Elle sourit à l'homme devant lui et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Il ne semblait pas très méchant.

-Quel dommage que les festivités aient dû se terminer ainsi, n'est-ce pas, princesse?

-Oh, vous étiez un invité?

C'était étrange. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle. Surtout qu'elle connaissait la plus grande partie des invités qui étaient venus.

-En quelque sorte.

Il sourit à nouveau, mais Néfertiti ne fut pas rassurée. Que voulait-il dire par, en quelque sorte?

-Si je veux dire en quelque sorte, c'est parce que je me suis infiltré à l'intérieur, dit-il, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de la petite princesse.

Néfertiti haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes vous infiltré dans le palais?

-Hmm? Oh! C'est très simple! C'est parce que mon maître voulait que je sois là durant les festivités.

Eltar enleva aussitôt sa cape. Une énorme cicatrice barrait sa joue et il portait un sabre à la ceinture.

-Jolie petite princesse. Mon maître m'a donné une mission. Je crois bien avoir l'intention de l'accomplir!

Néfertit trembla de peur. Que voulait-il?

L'homme prit son sabre et le pointa vers la petite.

-Ce ne devrait pas être difficile de t'envoyer au Royaume des Morts, n'est-ce pas?

La princesse était figée sur place. Elle voulait hurler, courir, s'enfuir! Mais ses jambes étaient bloquées, elles ne voulaient pas bouger. Eltar fit un pas en avant. À ce moment, son cerveau se débloqua et ses jambes aussi. Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, pleurant. Eltar eût un rictus amusé, attendit quelques secondes, puis se mit à sa poursuite. Néfertiti regarda derrière elle et vit l'homme qui la poursuivait. Elle hurla de toute ses forces, effrayée.

Bastet arriva en cet instant précis.

-Néfer!  
Elle aperçue alors l'homme qui poursuivait la petite princesse. Cette dernière se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la Déesse et se cacha derrière elle.

-Bastet...au secours...!

Bastet, avec un regard furieux, regarda Eltar arriver près d'eux. Il s'arrêta à une bonne distance, toujours avec ce même rictus aux lèvres. Il s'inclina avec ironie.

-Bien le bonsoir, ma Déesse.

Son regard éclatant de fureur, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle leva la main et aussitôt une vague de griffe se dirigea vers Eltar. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de les éviter. Il vola un peu plus loin et retomba sur le sol. Par contre, il se releva sur ses coudes en riant légèrement.

-Oh, mais quelle puissance déchaînée! Fit-il, toujours en riant.

Bastet, furieuse, montra ses dents qui devenaient des crocs. Ses yeux devenaient rouges lumineux et de longues griffes apparurent sur le bout de ses doigts.

-Vous me faîtes très peur! Continua l'homme, toujours aussi ironique.

Par contre, c'était le cas pour Néfertiti. Jamais elle n'avait vu Bastet aussi furieuse.

-Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à une petite fille sans défenses? Scanda Bastet d'une voix qui ne semblait pas la sienne.

Elle était glacée et emplie de colère, d'une colère totalement noire. Ses yeux à présents rouges lançaient des éclairs de fureur et ses griffes avaient allongées de quelques centimètres encore.

Eltar se releva lentement et enleva la poussière de sa tunique.

-J'accompli ma mission, répondit-il tout bonnement.

-Ta mission? Qui donc t'envois? Osiris?

Les traits de Bastet originellement si jolis et si doux se déformèrent. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, se firent plus puissants.

-Pas spécialement, fut la réponse d'Eltar.

-Pour qui, alors!

-Seth.

Bastet laissa échapper un rugissement de fureur totale. C'en était trop. En premier Osiris, maintenant lui?

Elle allait se précipiter sur l'homme, mais quelque chose la retint par la manche. Elle tourna vivement la tête en rugissant à nouveau, mais aperçue aussitôt que c'était Néfertiti qui la retenait. Cette dernière pleurait de peur.

-Bastet, ne fais pas ça…Tu me fais peur…Et tu ressembles à Sekhmet…

Les traits de la Déesse se radoucirent aussitôt. Elle revint enfin à la réalité. Qu'avait-elle fait? Pourquoi donc s'était-elle laissé emporter ainsi par la colère?

Eltar en profita à ce moment et se précipita vers Bastet. Sabre à la main, il lui donna un coup et la projeta au loin. La Déesse cria de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle se cogna durement la tête, ce qui l'étourdit et l'empêcha de se relever. Du sang se mit à couler de son bras gauche, mais elle essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper et se remit difficilement sur ses genoux.

Le serviteur de Seth se plaça devant Néfertiti qui tremblait de peur. Un sourire cruel passa sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Tu vas mourir...

Il leva son sabre et s'apprêta à frapper, mais il se fit aussitôt jeter au sol. Relevant la tête, il aperçue la Déesse totalement essouflée. Elle avait réussie à se relever et à faire éviter ce coup mortel.

Eltar grogna et se releva. Cette fois, il n'attaqua pas Néfertiti, mais Bastet. Il ne manqua pas sa cible. Son arme transperça le ventre de la Déesse qui eût un hoquet de douleur.

-Ils ne sont pas si puissants, finalement, les Dieux. Où est-ce parce que tu es dans un corps humain?

Il retira le sabre et Bastet tomba à genoux. Elle avait beau être immortelle, elle ressentait tout de même la douleur.

L'homme l'écarta du chemin d'un coup de pied et se tourna pour la troisième fois vers Néfertiti.

-Ça commence à m'agacer. J'aimerais bien qu'on en finisse.

Il frappa en direction de Néfertiti, mais son sabre fut arrêté dans un tintement. Devant lui se tenait le pharaon, épée à la main, le regardant d'un air furieux et déterminé.

-Deux pour le prix d'un? Dit Eltar en souriant.

Atem eût un rictus.

-Non, je ne crois pas vraiment.

Derrière lui se tenaient les sept autres prêtres.

-Que...

Il grogna et rangea rapidement son sabre.

-Ce n'est pas terminé pharaon.

Et, dans un éclat de rire, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Certains prêtres se mirent à sa poursuite, mais revinrent rapidement bredouille. L'homme avait totalement disparu.

Atem regarda sa petite soeur.

-Ça va, Néfer?

-Ou...oui... répondit-elle, encore secouée.

Atem lui fit un rapide sourire rassurant avant de se tourner vers Bastet. Isis était déjà à ses côtés, examinant les blessures. Le pharaon s'agenouilla à son tour.

-Bastet...Bastet, tu m'entends?

La Déesse leva les yeux vers lui avant de les fermer et de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Inquiet, Atem se tourna vers la prêtresse.

-Comment elle va?

-Elle va survivre. Elle n'a pas trop le choix, d'ailleurs. Ces blessures ne peuvent pas la tuer, comme rien d'autre... Par contre, je crois bien qu'elle devra se reposer quelques jours pour récupérer...

Quelques jours? Oh non! Il ne lui restait que deux jours et demi ensembles et...

Atem observa sa bien-aimée un instant avant de la prendre avec précaution dans ses bras.

Non! La santé de Bastet était importante et puis, de toute façon, il allait trouver une solution. Coûte que coûte!

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre 

Encore plus de problèmes! Nos pauvres tourtereaux sont loin de les avoir réglés.

J'espère que vous avez aimé On se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	13. Une solution

**Chapitre 12 : Une solution**

Bastet ouvrit les yeux.

-Ah, Bastet! Comment te sens-tu?

La Déesse tourna la tête et vit Isis. Cette dernière lui souriait gentiment.

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Et c'était vrai. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, mais ses émotions semblaient étrangement brouillées.

La prêtresse se leva de sa chaise et alla demander quelque chose au garde. Ce dernier acquiesça, puis partit.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ainsi? Demanda la Déesse.

-Quelques heures tout au plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bastet soupira. Seulement quelques heures. Il leur restait du temps. Elle s'assit difficilement dans son lit en grimaçant, puis posa ses pieds sur le sol.

-Bastet, que fais-tu!

-Je vais voir Atem.

-Non! Tu dois rester au lit. Tu dois te reposer.

Mais Bastet l'ignora et se leva. Malgré les protestations d'Isis, elle fit quelques pas, mais tomba aussitôt. Par chance, quelqu'un la rattrapa. En levant la tête, elle aperçue Atem. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit?

Bastet se releva et s'accrocha au gilet d'Atem tout en posant sa tête dans son cou.

-J'allais te voir.

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Atem l'entoura de bras réconfortants tout en faisant signe à Isis qu'elle pouvait partir. Cette dernière s'exécuta aussitôt.

Le pharaon laissa Bastet pleurer tout en la réconfortant. Puis, les larmes cessèrent et la Déesse reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Atem.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda ce dernier

-Ou…oui…

Atem alla la reposer dans son lit. Bastet se glissa sous les couvertures, mais ne lâcha pas la main du pharaon. Plutôt, elle le supplia du regard de la rejoindre dans son lit. Elle avait tellement besoin de réconfort!

Le pharaon s'exécuta et enlaça tendrement son aimée.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes.

Atem soupira.

-J'ai trouvé une solution, mais dans ton état…

Bastet embrassa Atem. Aussitôt, une lumière bleue traversa ses blessures qui se refermèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que…Fit Atem, abasourdi.

-Parfois, une Déesse a plus d'un tour dans son sac, lui dit-elle en souriant. Alors, cette solution?

-Eh bien, la voici…

Il embrassa Bastet dans le coup avec délicatesse, puis sur la joue, pour finir par un baiser amoureux. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il défit doucement les rubans de sa robe…

* * *

Ils s'endormirent après quelques heures. Atem fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se leva, se rhabilla, puis s'assit au chevet de Bastet tout en l'observant amoureusement.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle se réveilla à ce moment. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Atem, elle sourit doucement. Se relevant, elle s'habilla à son tour, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du pharaon. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui et répondit aussitôt au baiser.

Finalement, Bastet se détacha en gloussant.

-À présent, il reste à espérer que ta solution va marcher.

À cet instant précis, Bastet fut prise de nausées. Étourdie, elle tomba dans les bras d'Atem.

-Bastet!

Il la reposa sur son lit.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas en état... Reste ici, je reviens.

Il sortit de la chambre et alla aussitôt appeler un médecin.

* * *

Il ressortit finalement, un sourir aux lèvres.

-Alors? Demanda Atem. Elle va bien?

-Très bien, même! S'exclama le médecin. Toutes mes félicitations, mon pharaon! Fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Et Atem comprit. Sa solution avait marché! Elle avait marché!

Le pharaon remercia le guérisseur qui s'inclina avant de repartir, puis se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Ça a marché, dit la Déesse avec douceur.

-Oui, ma belle...

Atem était plus qu'heureux. En plus de pouvoir garder sa bien-aimée à ses côtés, il allait avoir un enfant. Un enfant qu'ils chériraient plus que tout!

Bastet s'était endormie. Atem décida de la laisser se reposer et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Osiris, qui avait réparé sa boule, la recassa à nouveau en hurlant de fureur.

-Ah non, ah non, ah non! Ça ne devait **pas** se passer comme ça!

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

-À présent, elle peux se considérer comme son épouse! Ce n'est pas ce qui devait se passer!

Le Dieu soupira et se calma.

-Réfléchit, Osiris, réfléchit.

À ce moment, une idée germa dans son esprit. Durant la nuit, Bastet s'était fait attaquée par un disciple de Seth. Ce disciple devrait être puni, bien sûr, ainsi que Seth, très certainement. Par contre, le fait que Bastet ait été blessée devrait inciter Rê à vouloir ramener sa fille en sécurité, donc loin des humains, peu importe qu'elle soit « l'épouse » du pharaon ou non.

Osiris éclata de rire avant d'aller trouver le chef des Dieux.

* * *

Néfertiti n'avait, à présent, plus le droit de sortir du palais sans un garde. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en plaignait pas : elle était encore secouée par l'épisode de la nuit passée.

Elle était dans le jardin entrain de jouer avec un ballon, deux gardes la surveillant un peu plus loin. Tous deux n'entendirent pas l'homme arriver derrière eux. L'un se fit assommer et le deuxième se tourna. Il n'eût, par contre, pas la chance d'agir car il recevait un coup de poing en plein visage et se faisait assommer à son tour.

L'homme qui les avait frappé se dépêcha alors d'aller rejoindre Néfertiti. Cette dernière, en le voyant, figea sur place.

-A...Allez-vous en!

-Pas de problèmes, petite princesse. Aussitôt que j'aurai ta vie.

Il sortit rapidement son sabre et le leva. Un hurlement déchira le ciel, puis plus rien...

* * *

Atem était accoudé au balcon de sa chambre. Il entendit alors un cri.

-Néfer!

Il allait se précipiter dehors, mais Eltar le devança en arrivant rapidement sous le balcon, Néfertiti dans les bras. La petite soeur d'Atem était pâle, très pâle, et du sang coulait abondemment le long de son corps. Elle ne bougeait plus.

-NÉFER! Que lui as-tu fais, monstre!

-Oh, je l'ai simplement tuée, fit Eltar en haussant les épaules.

La nouvelle eût le même effet que si Atem avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-P...Pourquoi?

-Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ta soeur avait les cheveux dorés et personne d'autre?

-S...si! Mais quel est le rapport?

-Eh bien, sache que c'est parce que ta soeur porte une malédiction. Une malédiction que le Dieu Seth veut utiliser.

Eltar eût un sourire carnassier.

-À la prochaine, pharaon!

Et il disparut.

Atem s'effondra sur le sol. Non...Non... Sa soeur ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle en plus!

Ravagé, il frappa le sol en pierre de ses poings. Rapidements, du sang coula sur ses mains, sang qui fit une flaque sur le sol. Mais, il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à la perte de sa soeur.

-NÉFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

* * *

-Que dis-tu, Osiris? Un homme a attaqué ma fille?

-Oui, Rê. Il lui a infligé de sérieuses blessures.

-Et, dis-moi, Osiris, comment sais-tu cela?

Le Dieu des morts déglutit, mais trouva rapidement une réponse.

-Eh bien, depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle aimait un mortel, je me suis inquiété pour votre fille. Alors, des fois de temps en temps, je l'observe pour m'assurer de sa sécurité et tout de suite vous dire si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas.

Rê acquiesça.

-C'est bien, Osiris. Merci beaucoup.

Le chef des Dieux se leva de son siège.

-Que l'on aille chercher ma fille. Je veux absolument qu'elle revienne dans le monde des Dieux. Je ne veux plus qu'elle retourne là-bas pour sa propre sécurité.

Osiris fit un sourire étrange.

-Très bien, Rê. Je vais aller m'en occuper personnellement.

Et il disparut.

* * *

**N/A : **Oh mon Dieu, mais je suis en feu xD  
Non, sérieusement, je suis dans ma période écriture. Et faire deux chapitres dans la même semaine, c'est un miracle! J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous plaindre de ça xD 

Pauvre Néfertiti. Je sens que l'on va me tuer pour ce que je lui ai fait... Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît va se cacher dans un coin sombre pour se protéger

À part ça... Ouaip, nos pauvres tourtereaux n'ont finalement pas trouvé une bonne solution. Les pauvres. Mais sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'ils vont finir par en trouver une! Pour ça, faut que je fasse la suite xD  
Allez, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, pendant que je suis dans ma passe écriture. On se revoit au prochain chapitre!


End file.
